


重金求子

by taoyeling



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoyeling/pseuds/taoyeling
Summary: 预警：双性/泥塑/很黄/文笔废剧情无脑/HE
Relationships: 长得俊 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

重金求子  
159xxxxxxxx  
本人静静，25岁，肤白靓丽，可爱性感，嫁入富商家庭，丈夫为家中独子，因先天疾病无法生育，雄厚资产无人继承。为避免纷争，维护家族形象，本人现特寻健康品正男士共孕，要求年轻帅气，相貌英俊，个高腿长，身材有型，穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉。报酬会面详谈，欢迎帅哥联系，丑人勿扰。

Crazy！

此刻林彦俊正站在街边小公园电线杆旁，手里像抓宝贝一般紧紧攥着一张非法小广告，仿佛抓住了命运安排的巧合。

十几分钟前，他刚刚结束和商业伙伴的生意谈判酒局，走出饭店，初夏的暖风温柔吹拂，这座南方城市的夜景美不胜收，他拒绝了司机送他回去的提议，想要散步回到路程不远的住处，顺便在路上醒醒酒。

途中经过一个小公园，街边有年轻人在做直播，弹着吉他唱流行乐，唱得还挺好，围了一圈人在看，内心深处是文艺boy的林彦俊忍不住在旁边驻足想听一会儿。

这时候一阵裹挟着公园花树馨香气息的夜风拂面而来，忽然有什么白白的东西从他眼前一闪而过，是旁边电线杆上的非法小广告，粘不住了，被夜风带着打着旋儿飘落在他脚尖前面的地板上，林彦俊条件反射地低头随意瞟了几眼。

未曾想，来不及收回目光，他愣在原地。

就在那张纸片上，白纸黑字的，林彦俊看到了一个在心底描摹多年、化成灰他也无法忘记的电话号码。

林彦俊怀疑自己眼花了，赶紧弯腰捡起那张薄薄的纸片，又仔细看了一遍。

重金求子  
159xxxxxxxx  
本人静静，25岁，肤白靓丽，可爱性感……

内容是常见的电线杆非法小广告，但是却不亚于天降一道惊雷打在林彦俊心上。

如果他的记忆没有错乱，这上面的号码，是他高中时期的初恋尤长靖的手机号，但已停用多年。不，说初恋也许不准确，因为他俩根本还没有正式谈过几天恋爱，尤长靖人就跑了。从七年前尤长靖退学失去联系以来，他不知道给这个号码打了多少次电话，发了多少条短信，一直都联系不上，直到后来林彦俊绝望了不再尝试，但仍然将这个号码牢牢记在心里。

林彦俊立即掏出手机，颤抖着手指拨号想马上给这个号码打电话，然而脑海中突然浮现出当年自己要亲尤长靖时，他羞涩的样子。

他的小可爱紧抿着嘴，大眼睛瞪得圆圆的，睫毛紧张地轻颤着，林彦俊往前一步，尤长靖就后退一步，总之最后也没能亲到嘴，林彦俊只好退而求其次，亲他又软又烫的脸颊。

尤长靖就像一只容易受惊的兔子，胆小得很，又很会躲人，不小心吓到他就躲回窝里再也不出来。林彦俊想了想，不管这个纸片和号码是单纯的恶作剧，还是有什么不可告人的秘密，他都要在不打草惊蛇的情况下，确定号码对面的人是否是尤长靖。

林彦俊换了另一个最近新办的手机号，给159那个号码发了一条短信：“你好，怎么应征？”

那边过了蛮长一段时间才回了信息，似乎并不怎么积极：“本人照片发一下。”

刚刚洗完澡的林彦俊直接在酒店房间的床上趴着拍了张自拍，露出迷人的酒窝，赤裸结实的肩背肌肉也一起入镜，他对自己的相貌身材一向挺有信心。

他把照片发给擅长P图邪术的妹妹：“帮我P一下，要求看着像我又认不出是我。”

手机另一头的妹妹翻了个大白眼：“你这要求根本就是在为难我！哥你已经够帅了，小心我把你P丑哦。”

话虽这么说，她还是拿出看家手艺帮自家哥哥用心P了图。

林彦俊收到妹妹返回的照片，看了看非常满意，把照片发了出去。

这次那边的回复倒是很快。

“什么时候有时间？”

“这几天在x市都可以。”

“后天下午两点这个地址，见面再详聊。”

那边过一会儿发了个地址过来，林彦俊一看，是本市的其中一个高档酒店和房间号。

这就成了？

林彦俊有些诧异，他知道重金求子是个老骗局了，一般和对方谈妥后，会有另一个人冒充律师打电话来，以公证费律师费诚意费等种种名目骗钱。但是这个重金求子的小广告很不同寻常，还有什么“欢迎帅哥联系，丑人勿扰”，如果对方真的是骗子，那就是个十足的颜控，对长得帅的区别对待，重点是想骗色。但是这种骗术现在已经没有什么年轻人相信，除非是个境遇落魄兼之脑子又不太好的年轻帅哥，觉得自己真的能够通过出卖肉体获得一笔横财。林彦俊虽然觉得去应征这种假得不行的小广告显得智商不高很丢脸，不过为了对方是尤长靖的那么一点点可能性，他愿意当一回“脑子不太好的年轻帅哥”。

后天正好是周末，林彦俊代表家里公司来这个城市谈项目，今天顺利谈了下来，这几天可以好好放松，他决定去会一会对方。

林彦俊表面淡定，内心还是有些紧张，他又进浴室洗了一遍一个小时的澡，躺在床上很久才入睡。梦里他仿佛坐上时光机，回到和尤长靖在一起的高中岁月，那些早已泛黄的记忆碎片又鲜活生动起来，散发着果味汽水的清甜气息，裹挟在夏日梦幻七彩泡沫之中一一展现：他俩在校园活动中一起穿充气玩偶服扮小鸡和小狗打打闹闹，艺术节表演节目私心设计十指紧扣动作玩暧昧，课间pk土味情话玩笑话里掺真心，初夏晴朗傍晚在公园树下牵手，喝了点酒河堤上散步借歌词表白，夜里两张床拼成一张聊音乐聊梦想直到天光微亮……

虽然已经陌路七年，但往事太过甜蜜，以至于回想起来还让人心里又酸又涩，怅然若失。

即便是常常被别人评价为冷酷疏离的林彦俊，也不得不承认尤长靖这个人，是真的很令人难忘。他整天一副双手插袋、谁也不爱的酷哥样子，没有人知道他内心最柔软的角落里藏着一个叫尤长靖的小可爱，就像他把尤长靖的照片当作私人珍藏默默保存至今一样。宁愿被妹妹一直嘲笑“长着张夜店脸实际却守身如玉”也要空窗这么多年，处女座的他觉得自己的东西一定要是最好最完美的，如果不是他真正想要的，那宁愿没有也不会随便将就。

不知道为什么，林彦俊有一种强烈的预感，他感觉这次的天降非法小广告，真的是命运安排的巧合，让他能够和久别的初恋再次相见。他无数次因为想念尤长靖而在深夜里辗转反侧之时对上天祈祷的愿望要实现了！


	2. Chapter 2

下午两点钟，天气很晴朗，心情很忐忑，林彦俊如约来到指定地点。

他先在酒店周围悄悄观察了下情况，没有发现什么异样，才乘电梯去到房间。

在房间前他正要敲门，想了想还是拿出手机发了条信息：“我到了，在门口。”

过了十来秒，里面传出声音，门开了一条缝，一颗栗色卷发的脑袋像做贼一样悄无声息地怯怯探了出来。

两人目光对上的一霎那，那颗小脑袋瞪圆了大眼睛，林彦俊成功锁定猎物般，扯着嘴角露出单边酒窝，发出一声冷笑：“静静？”

尤长靖倒吸一口冷气就要把门关上，林彦俊眼疾手快抵住门把手，闪身挤了进去，然后一个转身把尤长靖啪地压在门板上。

“你认错人了！”

“衣服干嘛不好好穿好。”

两人同时出声，又默契地同时闭上嘴，不动声色地悄悄打量对方。

林彦俊和七年前相比变化不大，长高了一点，还是那么帅，只是更会打扮了，从校园帅哥变成了商界精英帅哥。

尤长靖也没怎么变，只是从可爱团子变成了漂亮团子，皮肤还是那么白，身高照样矮他一截，很适合被人抱在怀里。他今天穿了一件薄薄的绿色丝绸衬衫，本来领口就很大了上面的两颗纽扣竟然没系，白嫩胸脯根本藏不住在拉扯间露了半个出来，看得林彦俊心头火起：“尤长靖你到底在搞什么，重金求子？”

“关你P事哦，我不认识你。”尤长靖拉下脸来想要推开他。

“怎么不关我事，七年不见都开始骗财骗色了哦，你可真是有长进。”

“我才没有！”

林彦俊无视尤长靖的反抗，一把将他抱起扔到房间的大床中央，随后自己也躺了上去，整个人压在他身上制住他的手脚。

“还说没有，这种主意都想得出来，要不是机缘巧合被我碰到，现在是不是就要和不认识的野男人上床了哦？”

“你是谁，我和谁上床关你什么事！”

尤长靖绵软的身躯不停地扭来扭去，偏偏他还不自知，林彦俊拼命控制住理智，让自己不至于发狂把人就地正法，整张脸黑的不行。

“你这个人真的很奇怪诶，谈着恋爱一声不吭就消失了。和谁上床都可以？早知道你是这种随便的人，当时就该把你给办了。”

林彦俊捏住尤长靖的下巴就亲了上去，他的嘴唇天生就是娇艳的红色，唇舌可比午夜春梦里想象的触感还要软上许多，林彦俊撬开他的小嘴，在里面狂风骤雨般舔弄了好久，又强迫他把嫩滑的小舌头伸出来，给自己吸到嘴里舔吮交缠，尤长靖只能发出呜呜的低吟，伴随着滋溜滋溜的水声。

绵长的湿吻过后，尤长靖身娇体软的特点被彻底暴露，他眼含热泪脸颊发红，栗色卷发被揉得乱乱的，浑身无力地躺倒，被笼罩在林彦俊的身躯之下。

林颜俊注意到他的胸很久了，尤长进青春期时有些胖，后来其他地方瘦下来了，胸却没变小，比一般男人的要大些，从刚才起就一直贴着他的磨蹭，隔着薄薄一层丝绸衬衫，都能感受到两团温热绵软乳肉绝妙的触感，林颜俊偷偷在心里感叹他可真是个尤物。

“你滚开！我随便跟谁上床也不会跟你。”

尤长进身体被压制动弹不得，嘴上却不甘示弱，林颜俊听见这话心里像打翻了醋瓶子，一股火噌地就上来了。他一把扯开尤长进的丝绸衬衫，那白花花的胸脯就完全露了出来，鼓鼓的像少女的鸽乳，正好让林颜俊一手掌握，他故意一边用淫亵的手法揉弄那两团白云般的小奶包，一边用下流话激他：“看看你这又大又软的奶子和屁股，穿上衣服都遮不住，操你跟操女人有什么区别，怪不得要玩重金求子的把戏来骗人，是骚得不行想招几个野男人来把你当女人给操了哦？”

尤长进听罢他这番话突然剧烈地反抗起来，像被踩到了尾巴的猫咪浑身炸毛攻击力暴涨，林颜俊惊讶极了不知道戳到了他什么痛处，快要压不住他，只好双手抓住他手腕压在头顶，一条腿制住他下半身，另一条腿挤进他两腿之间卡住，空出的唇舌就去玩弄他的胸脯，在软嫩Q弹的乳肉上轻轻啃咬舔舐，大力吮吸嘬弄已经硬起来的樱粉色乳尖，把乳头吸得涨大了一圈。

尤长进挣扎到筋疲力尽也无济于事，慢慢安静下来，林颜俊早就起了反应，此时被他胡乱扭动的身体和天生娇嗲的喘息声弄得完全硬起来了，忍不住把硬物抵着他的小腹磨蹭，卡进他两腿之间的大腿也不安分地贴着尤长进的私处一下一下地顶弄。尤长进随着他的动作小幅度地摇着屁股，像迎合又像在躲避，林颜俊发觉后更加卖力地去亲他弄他，弄了一段时间后尤长进突然受不了似的蜷缩身体，腿根紧紧夹住他的大腿，挺着小腹痉挛般抽动了几下后瘫软下来，嘴里发出细弱的呻吟声。

林颜俊感受着他全身细细的颤抖，着迷地去舔吻尤长进白嫩的皮肤，从锁骨亲到小巧的喉结，从下巴亲到肉肉的脸颊，突然尝到了咸咸的泪水。

林颜俊吓了一跳，赶紧去看尤长进的脸，发现身下的人不知何时竟然哭成了小花猫，满脸都是眼泪，连鼻头都红红的。他动了动腿，感觉到大腿上有不同寻常的湿热触感，低头一看，他抵着尤长进下体磨蹭的大腿处洇湿了一大片，尤长进两腿之间的布料也湿得能滴水，虽然今天两人都穿了比较薄的裤子，但是湿到这种程度也很夸张了。林颜俊心中却是欢呼雀跃，笑得藏不住酒窝：尤长进嘴上强硬，身体分明对他的触碰非常有感觉。

“下面流水就行了怎么上面也流水？有什么好害羞的，你是女孩子哦。”

林颜俊轻声安慰，尤长进却哭得更厉害了。

“别哭了别哭了，你真的有在娇气的诶，把弄脏的裤子脱了，我帮你洗个澡好不好？”林颜俊说着就要去扯他的裤子。

“呜呜……不要！敢脱我就杀了你，让你脸上见到我的鞋印。”尤长进一边哭一边反抗。

从各方面来说林颜俊这个人真的是很难控制，尤长进越不让他脱就越要脱，最终还是让他得逞，外裤内裤被一同扯下。

尤长进像只小虾米一样蜷起身子，徒劳地用手捂住两腿之间。

“怎么了弄疼你了吗？让我看看。”林颜俊害怕是自己刚才兴奋过头顶伤了他下面，急着掰开他双腿查看。

没想到，这一看，看到了他自己也无法置信的美景。

尤长进的玉茎和后穴和他想象中的一样干净粉嫩，只是那中间还多出了一个花穴，刚才隔着粗糙布料被毫无章法地磨弄了一番，经历了一个小高潮，变成艳红得有些淫靡的颜色，花蒂稍显肿胀藏不住，从张开的花唇中悄悄探出头来，花缝随着呼吸微微瑟缩，还在缓缓流淌出清亮的粘液。

“看到了？你满意了吗？”尤长进抹着泪，用力往他小腿踹了一脚。

林颜俊闷哼一声受了下来，心痛得无以复加，他刚才都对尤长进说了些什么！


	3. Chapter 3

林彦俊把尤长靖抱进浴室，给两人简单洗了个澡，尤长靖全程冷着脸不说话，给他洗到下面时还会狠狠瞪人，瞪得林彦俊都有点害怕，只能心虚地干笑几声。

“宝宝，对不起……”洗完澡后他把香香软软的尤长靖抱回床上，扯过薄被把人包了起来，整个圈在怀里哄。

尤长靖全身只露出一个头在被子卷外，脸撇过另一边不去看他。

“宝宝，别生气了，我给你讲个笑话。有一根火柴啊，它就把自己点燃了，它觉得它很帅，它说火柴棒~火柴棒~，然后它走到河边，然后河——它就很不爽，一把水把它扑灭了，河就对火柴棒说：‘哼！水，才棒！’”

话音刚落，空气突然降到冰点，气氛不要太尴尬。

“哈哈哈不好笑吗？”林彦俊摇了摇被子卷。

被子卷里传来尤长靖闷闷的声音：“林彦俊你真的有在不ok的，我在生气诶，你还在跟我嬉皮笑脸，你根本一点都不尊重我。”

“我错了我错了宝宝。”

林彦俊又抱着尤长靖哄，给他说了好多土味情话，可是尤长靖一点反应也没有，留了个圆圆的栗色后脑勺给他看。

“诶，看我看我。”林彦俊突然拍拍他肩膀。

“干嘛啦，你很烦！”

尤长靖转过头来，被林彦俊放在他肩膀上准备好的手指轻轻戳中脸颊，这是一直属于他们之间的小把戏，拿来逗尤长靖屡试不爽，果然他忍不住笑得露出小兔牙，又想起来自己还在生气，绷起脸来奶凶奶凶地吼了林彦俊一句：“你看外星人啊你看！”

林彦俊一看把人哄好了，赶紧上手亲亲抱抱：“好了好了，可以跟我说话了吗？”

尤长靖看到他露出酒窝的笑脸，也忍不住笑出兔牙，对着这样一张帅脸真的是没有办法生气太久内。

“从进门开始你就好凶哦，你以前从没对我这么凶过。”

“我……我以为你在干坏事。”

“你才干坏事！你什么都不懂。”

“嗯嗯我不懂，告诉我好不好？”

尤长靖抬头看他，眼睛圆圆的，眼眶红红的。

“你觉得我是个怪物吗？”

林彦俊亲亲他的眼皮痣，“你不是怪物，你是造物主的神迹。”

尤长靖皱眉：“所以你其实还是喜欢女人？”

“不是因为是男人或女人而去喜欢，而是因为是你，我只喜欢你。”

“哼，这么久不见越来越会说情话了哦。”

“所以这个就是你当年不告而别的原因？”

“你还有脸说哦，当时我们一起去外地参加比赛，晚上住一间房，你又亲又抱手伸到我衣服里摸个没完，我吓都要吓死了……”

“哼！傻傻的。”

林彦俊想起往事，记得那个时候他认为两个人已经两情相悦了，而且也过完了十八岁生日，就想和尤长靖“坦诚相见”。但是尤长靖死都不给他脱裤子，最后他只好伸手到尤长靖裤子里给他摸，也拉着尤长靖的手给自己摸，两个人就以这种互相帮忙的方式解决了。他事后觉得这样真的很不ok，放狠话给尤长靖说下次一定要把他吃干抹净，结果尤长靖突然就转学不告而别了，让林彦俊七年都找不到人，现在才知道竟然是这么个原因。

“所以你搞这个是想干嘛？”林彦俊凑近了盯着他的眼睛，眼神里有危险的意味，额头鼻子都要贴在一起了，“你让别人碰你了？”

“没有！我也会挑的好吗。”尤长靖推开他过分放大的帅脸。

“那是看到照片像我才会送上门来哦，对我念念不忘这样吗？”

“你很臭屁咧”

“那你现在还愿意继续吗？不要报酬还倒贴的那种。”

继不继续还由得我吗？尤长靖想，你的手都已经伸进来放在我的胸和屁股上揉了！

“宝贝嘴唇好美，不用涂口红都那么好看。”  
“宝贝的胸软软的，乳头是樱花粉色诶。”  
“宝贝身上一股香香的味道，皮肤好白好滑。”  
……

林彦俊一边上下其手，一边叨逼叨讲个没完，尤长靖辛苦忍耐他痴汉动作的同时还要忍受他的屁话。

“唔…嗯…你不要再玩这个东西了啦！”

“怎么，不喜欢哦？你以前不是最爱玩这个吗，‘头号橘吹’的称号是不是你的，嗯？”

尤长靖红了脸，高中那时候他特别喜欢吹林彦俊的彩虹屁，一半玩笑一半真心，像什么“在我心目中一直在发光”，“在我心目中就是白马王子的存在”，“冷酷的外表下有彩虹的内心”，“看到林彦俊我少女心都出来了”，“林彦俊在我心目中现在是top1”，简直张口就来，大家说他是“头号橘吹”。

“我可以你不行！你的制霸人设要立住了啦。”

“制霸人设那是对别人，我对你是好老公人设。”

尤长靖乐了，主动去亲他的嘴，因为害羞用的是小孩子的亲法，一下一下啾啾的响，“这么久了还是喜欢你，永远喜欢你。”

“所以是告白吗？现在是。”林彦俊记得尤长靖当年是假装自己喝醉了才敢说这种直白的话，小可爱鲜少有这么大胆的时候，“谢谢你这么喜欢我，我也爱你。”

林彦俊把尤长靖推倒在大床上，分开他的双腿，让他的下体完完全全毫无保留地呈现出来。 

“你懂怎么弄吗就乱来。”双腿大开的姿势过于羞耻，尤长靖用嫌弃来掩饰自己的害羞。

“男人没在怕的，乖，先让你舒服。”

两个人像新婚夜的小夫夫，脸红红地初尝禁果。林颜俊吮咬他大腿内侧的嫩肉，那里的皮肤尤其的白，红红的吻痕和牙印像红梅盛开在雪地。尤长进一直想并起双腿，他感到下面有什么液体流淌出来了，腿心湿湿的好丢脸，却被林颜俊铁一般的手臂钳住，凸起的花蒂突然被什么舔过，是舌面粗糙的触感，让他一阵颤抖。

“啊…不要！”尤长进抗议的key很高，但抗议完全无效。

林颜俊握住他的阴茎撸动，嘴巴含住花蒂逗弄，一边吮吸一边用舌头捻揉，那里敏感极了，故意碰一下就能让尤长进软了腰，更别提现在被心上人这样色情地玩弄。尤长进咿咿呜呜地用小奶音呻吟，手伸到下面去轻轻推他埋在腿间的头，腰却忍不住挺起来，扭着屁股迎合他的动作。

林颜俊重重地嘬了口他的花蒂，发出响亮的一声，继而把手指伸进花穴口刮了一圈，摸到一手清亮的液体。他故意用沾满了水的手指去蹭尤长进白嫩的脸颊，伸到他红唇里搅弄，吻着他耳垂在他耳边小声地说，宝宝靖你好湿。

“唔嗯…不许说…”尤长进对着他的帅脸下不去手，只好怪自己经不起撩拨。他像鸵鸟一样把脸埋进林颜俊的脖颈间，仿佛不去看腿心的一片泥泞就不存在，双手胡乱摸着林颜俊肩背手臂结实的肌肉，那肌肉线条优美，并不夸张却蕴含力量，他着迷地想到以前林颜俊做平板支撑和引体向上有在厉害的，比很多男生要强得多，肌肉力量很强劲的样子，那时候他就在想……

“在想什么，宝宝摸我摸到自己流水了哦”林颜俊轻笑一声把尤长进拉回现实，他抓着尤长进的手放在自己的性器上，说也摸摸我这里。尤长进瞪他一眼，手却不由自主地握住那根硬挺微翘的大家伙，又白又软的手指抓在深色的肉棒上，看得林颜俊难耐地深吸一口气，忍不住用自己的大手包裹了一起撸动。弄了一会儿性器更大更硬，但离射精还久得很，尤长进不愿意了，一直喊手酸，林颜俊把坚硬的性器摁在他柔软的白肚皮和鼓起的小奶包上狠狠磨弄，笑他是个撒娇精。

兔子急了也要咬人，尤长进在他肩膀咬了一口，留下两个门牙印。林颜俊发出嘶的一声，轻轻打了一下他的屁股肉。他把尤长进抱起来坐在自己腿根，花缝压在硬挺的性器上，一只手托住尤长进的屁股，一只手摸他的玉茎，让他双腿环住自己的腰，跟着自己前后动作。尤长进抱着林颜俊的脖子跟他接吻，上面亲得难舍难分，下面也黏黏乎乎地磨着，磨得尤长进的花缝越来越软，磨得林颜俊的性器越来越硬。

林颜俊两手把他大腿分得很开摁在身体两侧，这时候筋软的好处就体现了出来，这样弄也没见尤长进有太大反应。他张嘴含住湿淋淋的花穴，舌头伸进去浅浅地搅弄，惹得尤长进惊喘出声。

他的唇舌好烫，高挺的鼻子顶着花蒂，鼻息扑在上面，热度好像传了过来，从被他舔吸的地方一直传到上面。尤长进感觉小腹里渐渐升起一团火，暖融融的一阵快慰，这团火紧接着又化成水，不停地从下面流出，被林颜俊用力吸走。水越流越多，甚至听到咕叽咕叽的水声，尤长进开始害怕地抗拒，胡乱摇着的屁股却像在迎合，林颜俊打了他的屁股肉叫他别乱动，他只好哼哼唧唧地求饶说不行不要不可以，带着哭腔的小奶音却令效果适得其反。

尤长进越是这样林颜俊就越是兴奋，他变本加厉地伸手去撸硬得流水的玉茎，用指腹揉弄充血肿起的花蒂，舌头模仿性交的动作一下一下地重重往花穴里戳刺。尤长进被他弄得不行，弓起身子伸手抓住他的手腕，却无法阻止他越来越快的动作，眼角被逼出生理性的泪水，顺着发红发烫的脸颊流了下来。刚才还能呜呜咽咽的哭吟，现在连声音都发不出来，只能张着小嘴发出微弱的气音。

林颜俊感觉到他浑身细细的战栗，花蒂滑得要揪不住，花穴温度很高，嫩肉密密地缠着他的舌头，里面滑滑的都是水，随着唇舌动作被拍成四散的小水珠。他索性加快了手上动作，尤长进瞬间到了临界点，下面酸胀得不行，脑海中仿佛炸出烟花，他腰身挺起小腹痉挛，腿根紧紧夹着林颜俊的手臂颤抖不止，高热的肉道深处没有吃到粗壮的棒状物，只能自顾自寂寞地绞紧抽搐，洒出来一片清亮的水液，前方玉茎也射了出来。

林颜俊温柔地亲吻他高潮中一缩一缩张合不止的花缝，又伸手进去浅浅搅弄以延长他的快感，弄得他猝不及防被推上另一波小高潮，花缝里抖个不停，身下床单湿了一大片，可恶的林颜俊这时候还要用言语激他，夸他身体敏感水也很多。


	4. Chapter 4

尤长进高潮过后的第一件事就是一脚把林颜俊踹开，扭着身子要往外逃，他不知道现在自己身上是什么样子，否则应该先扯被子盖好：他的栗色卷发凌乱，漂亮的眼睛泪光莹莹，眼眶和鼻头红红的，看起来很幼，是受了欺负的小可怜模样，可脖子往下却淫乱得不行，胸前两团小奶包遍布吻痕和牙印，深粉色乳尖高高肿起，雪白肚皮上挂着自己射出来的乳白色精液，肉肉的屁股和腿根有手指轻掐出的印痕，腿心艳红色的嫩穴若隐若现，动作大了甚至还有水流出来，顺着发着抖的大腿滴落在床单，看得林颜俊眼热不已，一把抓住尤长进的脚腕把人拉回自己身下。

“不要不要！我害怕。”

林颜俊一边哄着尤长进一边分开他双腿，把硬得不行的性器抵在花缝中磨了一会儿，整根蹭得油光水滑，膨大的龟头看起来别提多凶了，但他已无法再忍耐，肿胀的前端安慰般地蹭了蹭花蒂，随即霸道强势地顶开幼嫩的花穴口，缓慢却不容抗拒地进入，直到整根滚烫粗壮的性器深深埋进尤长进身体之中。

“啊——”直到这时尤长进才敢松开紧咬的牙关，整个过程中他的身体一直抖得厉害，刚刚高潮过的肉道虽然已经有足够的水液润滑，但这全身上下最敏感脆弱的地方毕竟是初次接受外物，还那么大那么硬，撑得他酸软发麻，烫得他流下热泪。

林颜俊一进去就感受到了花穴深处嫩肉层层叠叠的紧致包裹，如此契合熨帖，这前所未有的体验也让他也忍不住一声闷哼。

“宝宝好乖。”他捧着尤长进的脸颊，亲吻他的眼皮痣，吮吸流下的眼泪，舔弄颤抖的嘴唇，心里软成一团棉花，他最爱的人用身体的一部分，柔顺地完全接纳了他，两个人终于紧紧结合。

细致地磨了一会儿，林颜俊感受到尤长进把腿缠到自己后腰，屁股小幅度地扭起来，知道他没这么难受了，才开始深进浅出地抽插。

动起来更感受到这花穴的妙处，内里媚肉一环又一环层峦叠嶂像个肉套子包裹着，争先恐后地推挤着插入的巨物，穴心深处仿佛有吸力，像张小嘴随着呼吸不断蠕动着嘬弄他肿大的前端，水又多又滑一直流，满得要溢出来，随着插穴的动作四下飞溅，洒落在两人会阴，连接处一片泥泞。

“唔…嗯……哈…嗯啊”尤长进原本清亮的小奶音此刻染上了性感的沙哑，他娇喘呻吟停不下来，带着哭腔，仿佛在发泄难以承受的快感，又像在控诉力道过重的挺动。以前刚刚认识他的时候，最先开始吸引林颜俊的就是他这把声音，唱起歌来柔和清亮，很好听。有时候林颜俊也会鬼迷心窍地想，这奶乎乎的声音要是叫床的话不知道会有多动人，现在终于听到了，比想象中的还要令人着迷得多。

林颜俊将他双腿架在自己肩膀上，俯下身来揉他几乎要晃出乳波的小奶包，这姿势几乎将人对折，亏得尤长进身娇体软，轻易承受了下来。他的穴也像他的人一样又软又甜，乖乖地缠着林颜俊的硬挺，插入时柔顺地包裹，抽出时紧紧地挽留。

林颜俊笑他不愧是唱歌练声惊动邻居的嗓音，被操得爽了就忘记害羞，哼哼唧唧叫个不停，弄得动静很大。尤长进神色委屈地瞪人，用手捂住自己嘴巴，林颜俊不让他捂，抓住他的手放在头顶两侧，十指紧紧交握，平添缠绵旖旎的意味。

就这么弄了一会儿，尤长进感到整条肉道被林颜俊的性器磨得一片火热，花心深处酥麻酸痒，柱身微翘使得肉棱每次大力挺入都能狠厉刮蹭到酸麻敏感得不行的地方，由此而生出的快意不断堆积攀升，一种难耐的舒爽感从下腹蔓延而上，直达大脑皮层，像气球一样炸开，快乐因子横冲直撞四下逃散，充盈了他的整个感官系统，激得他眼泪直流身体微颤，全身原本雪白的皮肤染上了性感的粉红色，胸前的小奶包微微发胀，乳尖硬得像小石子，和林颜俊的胸膛不时摩擦，带来痛麻的快感。

“嗯…啊哈…慢…唔…轻一点啦”尤长进觉得这快感难以承受，想让林颜俊慢一点轻一点，然而下身的肉道却像有自己意志般却越缩越紧，花心吮吸夹缠的力度不减反增，绞得林颜俊情欲勃发，愈加兴奋，插穴的动作又快又狠，每一回都重重顶到花心最深处。沉甸甸的囊袋一下一下地抽打花穴口的嫩肉，将穴中流出来的水液打成一圈白沫，肉体拍打的声音混合着水声十分响亮，羞耻得令人手脚蜷缩。

快感越升越高终于到了极限，尤长进身子紧绷泪流不止，张着嘴却发不出声音，他想蜷成一团但手和脚都被压着，只能拼命弓起身子，胸腹和林颜俊紧紧相贴，仿佛这样才能抵御汹涌袭来的巨浪狂潮。尤长进下身一缩一缩地痉挛，圆润的屁股随着动作往前耸动，大腿内侧的嫩肉细细战栗，肉道内部完全无法控制地抽搐绞紧灼热的巨物，花心深处激颤不止。

“唔…宝宝夹得好紧。”林颜俊低低喘息，用强大的意志力控制着才没让他吸出精液，脖子上的青筋都凸了出来，他强硬地撞开高潮中持续痉挛的花穴深深顶入然后停住不动，用巨大的肉棱细细去磨敏感脆弱的花心，磨得尤长进几欲发狂扭着身子躲避，代表情潮的高热水液几乎是从肉体交缠的缝隙中喷溅出来的，量多到弄湿两人的大腿。

“唔…嗯…哈啊…”尤长进艰难度过高潮，开始虚弱地喘息，身子还在可怜兮兮地发抖，林颜俊刚把他的腿放下来，他就睁开湿漉漉的漂亮眼睛，看着林颜俊撒娇求抱抱。林颜俊心里软成一滩水，抱着他从床上起来，让他坐在腿根，双腿缠着自己后腰，两个人紧紧抱在一起。

这个坐着的姿势让性器进到一个前所未有的深度，尤长进感觉自己整个人从外到内都被林颜俊入侵了，他像个珍珠蚌被迫打开，柔软的内里被玩了个遍。林颜俊托着他屁股的手往下摁，同时胯部往上顶，激起尤长进一声尖叫。

“啊…顶到了！”

“顶到哪里了？”林颜俊故意问他，尤长进脸皮薄说不出那几个字，就硬撑着不说，可恶的林颜俊就一直顶他。

“啊…啊…不要…不要了…林颜俊…”

林颜俊啪啪啪打了几下他的屁股，留下几个浅红色的掌印，“叫我什么？”

“呜呜呜…老公…”尤长进抱着他的脖子，上身软软地依偎在他怀抱，头埋进肩窝里，“老公…不要顶了好不好…”

林颜俊惊喜极了，他本意想让尤长进不要连名带姓地喊，没想到直接听到了老公两个字，尤长进竟然愿意喊老公，小东西真是被操傻了诶。

“好好不顶了哦，宝贝自己动。”

林颜俊靠着床头坐着，双手肆意揉捏两团挺翘圆润的臀肉，好整以暇地看着尤长进咬着嘴唇上下动作，他力气不够胆子又小，只敢小幅度地摇着屁股，让体内的巨物缓缓挪移，这磨磨唧唧的动作让性器和肉道之间亲密无间的感觉越发鲜明，连大肉棒上贲张的经络都清晰可感，尤长进挺立的玉茎夹在两人腹间摩擦，花蒂在林颜俊耻骨上磨蹭挤压被揉圆搓扁，带来和横冲直撞不一样的快感。

尤长进用这水磨工夫弄了一段时间，花穴深处愈发空虚酸痒，于是偷偷扭着屁股让胀硬的肉棱抵着花心宫口打着旋儿戳弄，刚才还不让顶，现在自己玩爽了就毫不顾忌了，明明每顶一下都要受不了直着身子颤抖一阵，还要不管不顾地去作弄，林颜俊将他的小动作尽收眼底，低笑一声任由他把自己当高级按摩棒玩。

“宝宝里面好紧好湿，自己玩这么舒服哦。”

“林颜俊不要说…嗯啊…好酸…”又连名带姓叫了，原来刚刚叫老公只是权宜之计，兔子真是狡猾。

“酸还一直顶那里，小馋兔是想喷水吗？”

尤长进恼羞成怒，自以为很勇猛地拿喵喵拳捶了他几下，用自己唇舌去堵他的嘴，林颜俊爱死了他这个明明想要还嘴硬的别扭样子，除了口嫌体正直，可爱的脸和性感的肉体也是绝妙的反差萌，敏感的身体随便弄一弄就缴械投降，可口得让人恨不得把他锁在家里没日没夜地疼爱。

林颜俊说得没错，这个姿势真的很容易高潮，才过了一会儿尤长进就不成了，他红着脸手脚并用地紧紧缠住了林颜俊的身体，屁股猛地往林颜俊耻骨上撞，花蒂被挤得变形，埋在花穴深处的硬热微翘的大肉棒狠狠地顶入花心，宫口好像被撞开了一点，漏出淋漓的淫液，林颜俊感受到热液浇在自己的性器前端，知道他马上要高潮，挺胯迎合他的动作，磨他的花心也磨他的花蒂，还伸手去撸被撞得乱跳的玉茎。

“宝贝要到了吗？”

“嗯…啊…啊…到了…”尤长进下体开始剧烈地打着摆子，连脚趾都蜷缩收紧了，玉茎率先达到高潮，小股小股地射出精液，穴心深处像煨了把火，热热胀胀的一片酸慰。林颜俊含住尤长进的嘴唇，将他比海妖歌声还淫靡诱人的娇喘呻吟吞吃入腹，舌头伸进他嘴里搅风弄雨，吸食他来不及吞咽的津液。

他把住尤长进的屁股和后腰往自己性器上摁，享受着紧致肉道内部因为高潮而产生持续规律的痉挛压迫，配合着喷涌而出的大量清亮潮液，像是想要把巨物挤出去，但最终没有得逞，只能被迫深入感受肉棒狰狞的经络和硬热的质感。

“唔嗯…好累好累。” 不记得自己高潮了几次的尤长进像软体动物一样摊在林颜俊身上，已经完全是只废兔子了，林颜俊仗着他身娇筋软，刚刚又哄着他尝试了几个高难度体位，性器插穴的角度刁钻，弄得初次承受的尤长进撑不了多久就要绞缩着花穴高潮，泄出的爱液洒得满床都是。

“宝贝不舒服哦，床单上都是你的水诶” 

“都怪你！搞那些其奇奇怪怪的姿势，我都说不要了嘛。”尤长进一边说着，一边感受到身体里的巨物仍然坚硬如初寸步不移，气得又锤了林颜俊几下。

其实跟姿势也没有太大关系，主要还是因为尤长进身体敏感，所以随便插一会儿就能高潮喷水，不过这话林颜俊可不敢说出来，他把尤长进翻过身去，让他摆成跪趴的姿势，屁股高高翘起。

“林颜俊你好烦啊，你怎么还没射。”尤长进扭着屁股抱怨。

林颜俊心想看着你这副样子我就算射了，八秒钟就能再硬起来，不过嘴上还是温柔哄道：“最后一次了，乖。”

这个姿势很方便现在筋疲力尽的尤长进，他塌着上半身，脸埋进柔软的枕头里，哼哼唧唧地让林颜俊速战速决。

于是林颜俊果然使出浑身解数，手伸到前胸去揉他的小奶包，乳头硬硬的被揉进乳肉里，又被揪出来用手指刮蹭挑逗，微微鼓起的胸部被玩得发热发胀。下面插穴的动作一下一下力道很重，先深深插入，再狠狠地磨弄数下，才浅浅退出，如此循环往复，尤长进咬住枕头都止不住甜腻的喘息呻吟。

林颜俊的手从上面一直揉到下面，停在硬得从花唇中探出头来的小花蒂上，用指腹不停地捻弄它，压着它揉搓抖动，可怜敏感脆弱的小花蒂被玩弄了一个晚上，现在仍然很诚实地给主人传递着快感，花蒂被揉得酸麻，传到穴心深处却变成了酸胀的快慰，惹得花穴馋得不行，更是流着水蠕动着绞紧了入侵的大肉棒。

没一会儿尤长进全身发抖，手指揪紧了枕头边，他让林颜俊别玩花蒂了，再玩他就要…就要…

话音未落，尤长进塌着的腰突然挺起来，屁股向后顶，弓着身体不停痉挛，肉道内不由自主开始疯狂地搅动，被操开的花穴深处的嫩肉套住大肉棒紧紧地吮吸个不停，喷射出的大股热液浇在敏感的马眼上，好像在夹击纠缠要令体内的大肉棒乖乖吐出精液。

“这么快？”林颜俊皱着眉，他被绞得血脉偾张，禁不住低喘，但还是忍着肉道的挤压强硬地持续抽插，速度比刚才更快，力道比刚才更重，粗长微翘的性器每一次深入都能撞上花心狠狠揉弄。

“老公，老公，别撞了…嗯啊…不要了…呜呜…”尤长进几乎是哭喊着求饶，奢望林颜俊能够疼疼他。本来就处在难耐的高潮之中，还要被持续快速地插弄已经到达极限的嫩穴，酸慰酥麻的快感不断积累，被推上一个从未到过的至高点，多得快要满溢出来，尤长进害怕极了，身心都处在崩溃边缘摇摇欲坠。

“宝宝里面好紧水好多，夹得我好舒服，再忍一下…”林颜俊也快到极限，感受到水润湿滑的花穴蜜道紧紧箍住硬得不行的性器，爽得头皮发麻，茎身又涨大了一圈，撑得和肉道之间毫无缝隙，带来满满的充盈饱胀感。他顾不上尤长进的哭喊求饶，难以忍耐地挺动腰身快速狠重顶弄娇艳的肉花，手掌按住尤长进的侧腰和小腹，用力将他摁向自己，弹性十足的屁股抵在自己下腹处，随着凶狠的动作被撞出激情的肉浪。

“啊…啊…老公——”在持续强硬的操干下，情欲再次攀升到最高点，尤长进在短时间内被强制推上新一轮的高潮，极致的快感铺天盖地汹涌而来将他所有的感官淹没，仿佛连全身的毛孔都舒张开来，浸泡在极乐的欲浪狂潮之中。前端的玉茎无力地吐出稀薄的精水，被彻底捅开的花心嫩肉蠕动着锁紧闯进来的肉棱，亲密无间地含着肿胀的前端吮吸不止，又一波透明热液决堤似的涌了出来，水多得像个小喷泉，被肉棒捅得水花四溅，洒得到处都是。

林颜俊不再忍耐，低喘一声小腹痉挛着被这紧致的嫩穴吮吸出精液，性器就着肉道的夹缠绞弄，一跳一跳酣畅淋漓地激射出浓精，精柱有力地打进狭小的花心深处。他心里满是爱意，俯下身亲吻尤长进颤抖的身体，手心覆着他的手背，手指插入指缝紧紧交握，两个人搂着一起享受这灵魂出窍般的快乐，等待云收雨歇、余韵散去。


	5. Chapter 5

高潮过后尤长进的灼热花心还在微微吮吸，肉穴里水乎乎暖融融的，林颜俊感觉自己又要起反应，等性器软了就赶紧退出来，花穴口立即像张小嘴合上，但还是缓缓溢出一股混合着乳白色精液的粘稠液体。

他要抱尤长靖去洗澡，但尤长靖作为一只废兔子软着身体眼睛都睁不开，碰一下都嫌吵哼哼唧唧亮出兔牙要咬人，林彦俊怎么会为难一只软萌兔兔，只好给他简单擦擦，换上柜子里的备用床单和被子，搂着尤长靖睡着了。

醒来时天色已经完全黑了，林彦俊打电话叫了酒店客房的送餐服务，哄着尤长靖洗完澡，两个人窝在一起黏黏乎乎地吃晚餐，尤长靖看到有椰浆饭，眼睛一亮。

“你还记得这个哦。”

“当然记得，你最爱的椰浆fang。”

“fang吗？”

“fan。”

“林彦俊你中文不ok诶。”

……

两个人絮絮叨叨地聊天，七年的分别好像从没发生过一样。尤长靖是可爱外向的性格，朋友很多，和谁都能聊上几句，林彦俊却是因为长相的关系，看起来有点凶，大家叫他“冷彦俊”，不敢随便和他开玩笑。但奇妙的是，当他和尤长靖在一起时，好像有什么化学反应正在发生，令内敛话少的人也能没话找话讲个不停。尤长靖说他是乌云上有美丽的彩虹，刚认识觉得有点凶，熟了后会发现是个很体贴和让人有安全感的人。林彦俊心想那只是对你罢了，因为喜欢你，所以总是要找你说话，让你的目光为我停留。

“还记得这个吗？”林彦俊从手机里翻出他的“私人珍藏”，是尤长靖学着一棵歪脖子树凹造型的照片，拍摄于初夏天气晴朗的公园。他还记得那时候虽然是傍晚了，但天空还是很明亮，他和尤长靖在树下，初夏的微风有一种安静悠远的感觉，让人想起铁罐里色彩缤纷的糖果，想起玻璃瓶里咕噜冒泡的汽水，想起可乐里晶莹剔透的冰块，想起一些平时难以注意却悄悄存在的温柔事物，比如他对尤长靖的爱，不知道何时生根发芽，他心里一动，去牵尤长靖的手，没有被拒绝。

但告白却是尤长靖先告白的，他们音乐社的表演在一个不大不小的比赛中拿了奖，和社里几位朋友一起聚餐庆祝，这帮高中生偷偷喝了点啤酒，没有醉，但有些飘飘然的，胆子也变大了。他和尤长靖两个人沿着河堤上的小道散步，饭后时间有很多出来消食的人，尽管这样他们还是不管不顾地牵了手。尤长靖停不住嘴一路唱歌，仿佛身处“尤腻腻”KTV，从闽南语歌《天顶的月娘》、《爱情的骗子我问你》，唱到粤语歌《李香兰》、《黑凤梨》，又唱到国语歌《天空》、《恶作剧》，仿佛一个中华小曲库张口就来。

林彦俊开玩笑地提出要听他的“主打歌”《潇洒小姐》，其实这歌是尤长靖的“黑历史”，他土嗨土嗨地唱过一回，那搞笑的画面在当时音乐社每个成员的心中珍藏，时不时就要拿来调侃一番。尤长靖一边说着不要，一边还是乖乖唱了一段，唱到“你也有好感 为何你不勇敢向前”他就唱不下去了，害羞地看着林彦俊，一个劲儿地笑，满满的喜欢快要藏不住，捂着嘴也要从亮亮的眼睛里溢出来。

“我要听副歌！我要听副歌！”林彦俊心知肚明地逗他，被他奶凶奶凶地瞪了一眼。

“哦哦哦~什么？”

“我忘了副歌怎么唱了。”

“我喜欢你，喔哦——诶？怎么唱来着？”林彦俊两手压住他的肩膀，目光直视他的眼睛。

“哦哦哦~哦哦，我喜欢~我喜欢你。”尤长靖红着脸唱完，笑着往他怀里扑。

傍晚时分，夕阳的余晖静静地洒落在这一片泛着银光的河面之上，浮光跃金，漂亮得好像幻境之中的场景。

“日落很美，我很喜欢。”林彦俊嘴里说的是日落，眼睛却在盯着尤长靖看。

“尤长靖，你喜欢吗？”

“我喝醉了。”尤长靖埋头在他胸前，闷闷的声音传来。

“嗯。”林彦俊等着他接下来的话。两个人持续你来我往的暧昧互动已经一段时间，但那时候青春年少，谈个恋爱都要像橘子汽水一样酸酸甜甜。明明心动到不行，却互相都憋着一口气似的不愿意直接表达，还要欲擒故纵不停撩拨试探对方，仿佛先告白的那个人就输了。

林彦俊等了好久，他几乎要忍不住开口。

“我喜欢你。”

就在那一瞬间，尤长靖的声音响起，轻到几乎听不见，飘散在微凉的晚风中。

但林彦俊笑了，他知道他得到了他想要的。

“私人珍藏我也有。”尤长靖拿出手机，给他看两人的第一张合照，故意离了有些距离，看起来不甚亲密的，但脸上都挂着如出一辙的羞涩笑容，一个盐一个甜莫名地般配，连身高都那么合适，任是谁看了都要怀疑这俩人是不是在处对象。

“我们真是天生一对。”林彦俊总结陈词，“你看诶，我们这么有默契，这么懂对方，又这么聊得来，性格也很合适，分开七年时间，太浪费了，好在现在开始恋爱也不算太晚，总的来说是个圆满的结局。”

“可我一直觉得我俩不会有个快乐的结局，我原来设想的是茫茫人海中，我们再也不会见到彼此。”

“那是因为你自己要离我而去，你还是不够相信我，不过没关系，我会证明我自己。”林彦俊握住尤长靖的手，“尤长靖，结婚吗？”

尤长靖笑了，爱心唇甜蜜蜜的，“诶林彦俊，你相信有平行世界吗？”

“平行世界的我们应该早就结婚了吧？”

“不一定诶，可能我们根本就不认识，甚至连出生的国家都不一样。”

“那也不错，反正我和你都喜欢唱歌，喜欢舞台。我觉得在那个世界里，我们都能坚持走这条路。”

“然后进了同一个公司当练习生吗？”

“没错，也许那是一个平常的日子，在练习室里我俩第一次搭上话，然后，我开始深深被你吸引。”

“也有可能是我先被你吸引，我们会成为朋友，同吃同住，一起上课、排练，偶尔出去玩，陪着对方度过默默无闻的练习生时光，然后参加某个选秀节目，在节目里一起成功出道。”

“出道后我们在限定男团里秘密恋爱，镜头前我们是正常队友互动，谁也想不到，我唱的每一句情歌、说的每一句情话，都是意有所指。但是我一定会忍不住常常cue你，同台时会对你特别关注，外出时会对你特别照顾，住宿舍选择和你一个房间，渐渐被一些敏锐的粉丝发现端倪，她们开始真真假假地猜测我俩的关系。为了避免不必要的麻烦，我们开始避嫌，明面上没有互动没有联系，假装是关系不和的前队友，但镜头一关我立马掏出手机给你发消息：宝贝忙完了吗？想你了。”

“林彦俊我觉得你想得太好了啦，两个人相爱哪有这么容易，更有可能我们只是一般朋友，为了出道在节目里故意暧昧，出道后我俩渐渐发现和彼此终究不是一路人，之后自然而然地渐行渐远，这段关系无疾而终。当然也有可能是很好的朋友，但是因为某些事情理念不合大吵了一架，谁也不肯先低头示好，拖着拖着两个人之间的隔阂变成深沟，在镜头前都像有仇一样，再也不提起对方，但是心里其实都在惋惜这段珍贵的友谊无法再挽回。还有一种最不好的可能，暧昧着其中一个人真的动心了，另一个人没有办法接受，结果是连朋友也做不成，大家都留有遗憾，甚至不能够好好道别，只能在最后一次团体演唱会上望向对方，留下一个悲伤的眼神。”

林彦俊觉得尤长靖编的故事非常不OK，即使是发生在不知道存不存在的平行世界，但是单单想象着都有种令人窒息的抑郁感——林彦俊和尤长靖怎么可以错过彼此。

他敏锐地感觉到尤长靖的情绪并没有他表现出来的那么好，或许尤长靖心里藏着别的事情，“你好像对我们俩的关系很悲观诶，你不想和我在一起吗？”

“没有啦，我说的那都是在平行世界不是吗？”尤长靖突然把林彦俊扑倒在大床上，扒开浴袍去摸他的腹肌。

“干嘛啊又来？饱暖思淫欲哦，”他掀开尤长靖浴袍下摆，轻轻点一点有些红肿的那个地方，“这里难不难受？”

尤长靖凑到他耳边轻声诱惑：“后面的不试一下吗？”

林彦俊难耐的倒吸一口凉气：“这可是你自己说的。”

于是两个人又没羞没臊地弄到半夜，幸亏高档酒店的豪华套房隔音效果极佳，否则那动静大到连月亮听到都要骂骂咧咧地躲进云层里。


	6. Chapter 6

一觉睡到日上三竿，林彦俊本该神清气爽地醒来，但现在的他一团黑气，完全是生人勿近的样子。

本来应该很快乐的，他想，和爱的人做了半宿快乐的事情，早上起来，爱人还在自己怀里搂着，睡得又甜又软……

——关键就是，一觉醒来，和自己翻云覆雨的人不见了，怀里空空如也。

老天野啊，我的静静美了啦！

林彦俊先是觉得尤长靖是不是有急事不得已先走了，但一直没等到他再和自己联系，打他的那个号码竟然关机，之后就销号了，连开房的身份证都是假的，这就问题大了。

除了那个号码他什么也没有，来不及问尤长靖的住址、工作、家里情况，他傻傻的还以为自己和尤长靖破镜重圆了，以后相处的时间多得是，现在才发现自己根本还是对尤长靖一无所知，人家一消失不想让他找，他就真的找不到了。更可恶的是林彦俊发现自己唯一的一张“私人珍藏”，被尤长靖偷偷用他手指解锁手机后删掉了，这么多年来他换手机一直是把资料拷贝到新手机里，然后把旧手机格式化，也从来没有想过备份，没交过女朋友的林彦俊完全意识不到，原来手机里的东西是有可能会被不是本人的人删掉的。

早知道是这样的结果，他恨不得自己当时连夜把尤长靖拷了抓回家，关进房子里天天看着判个无期徒刑。

这是随便哪个男人都难以承受的打击，林彦俊也不例外，他感觉自己真的成了“脑子不太好的年轻帅哥”，上了非法小广告的当，被骗色了！

非法小广告果然不靠谱，各种意义上的，以后看见一个举报一个。他恨恨的想。

家里的企业却还是要继续管理，很多事务需要他亲力亲为，林彦俊在这座城市谈妥生意后就马不停蹄地赶回去了，但是一到休息日还是会不死心地飞过来找。他只是一个不大不小家族企业的继承人，还做不到像小说里黑白通吃只手遮天的霸道总裁那样“十分钟内我要这个人的全部资料”，只能尽可能地利用自己的关系网找人。

“少爷，夫人被您打入冷宫三年了。”

“他知错了吗？”

“没有，夫人靠贴非法小广告，已经睡到999个身高腿长的大帅哥了！”

“什么？！”

林彦俊怒不可遏地站起来，突然感觉一阵天旋地转，他猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己在睡梦中滚下了床。

幸好只是个梦。他惊魂未定地摸了摸脑袋，确定自己头顶没有长出青青草原。

再也睡不着，凌晨三点倒了杯酒去露台吹风，林彦俊满脑子都是尤长靖对他说“你什么都不懂”时那个委屈的眼神，还有他描述的那个平行世界里发生的故事，他设想的关于两人关系的结局都是以悲剧收场，他们没有机会爱上彼此，甚至连朋友也不配做，难道这才是尤长靖内心的真实想法吗，他从来没想过要和自己在一起。 

林彦俊觉得尤长靖说得对，他的确是什么都不懂，尤长靖的小脑瓜里到底在想些什么，正在过着怎样的一段人生，他的确真的一无所知。林彦俊原本以为他只要确定自己对尤长靖的爱就好了，两个人互相喜欢就能在一起，但现在看来，不是这样的。尤长靖正在面对的事情，不只是身体上的特殊，可能还有更加复杂的东西，令他无法轻易脱身。

事情的转机发生在四个月后。

林彦俊因为家里公司要在s市开辟新市场，他作为新晋大boss，要去当地参加一个颇具规模的商业晚宴，搞搞关系铺铺路，出席晚宴的都是当地政界和商界的领头人物和精英人士。

以林彦俊本身的性格，其实是不太喜欢这种虚与委蛇的社交场合，很多东西都要去装去演，不过这几年下来他也算历练出来了，游刃有余地在人前谈笑风生，兼之他有一副好皮囊，看着就招人喜欢，经常生意谈着谈着对方就开始给他介绍自家未出阁的千金，也有风韵犹存的女老板跃跃欲试，想要拿下这个年轻有为的小帅哥，都一律被他四两拨千斤地婉拒了。

开玩笑，当年同学不小心往他身上倒，他都要飞快把人扶起，再心虚地瞄一眼尤长靖确定他没有看到。反倒是尤长靖，软得跟没骨头似的，总是要扒着别人肩膀或是笑得往人家怀里扑，林彦俊每看见一次都要舔着后槽牙在心里给他记下一笔。

想到尤长靖以前拈花惹草的种种场面，林彦俊的脸又黑了几分，他又开始疑心现在自己脑袋上的头发变成了绿色。

这时候宴会厅一阵喧哗，来了一位新宾客，林彦俊听到声音抬头，看到一个矮胖的中年男子走了进来，是s市某行业的龙头老大张总，他之前了解行业资料时有看到过照片。

这原本也没什么稀奇的，但他看到一起聊天的几个年轻高管突然神色古怪地笑了一下，然后开始低声谈论。

一般背后八卦别人这种事情林彦俊是不参与的，但他敏锐地听到“不育”、“养子”、“智力残疾”几个关键字，不知道为什么就认真听完了。

总的来说，这个s市某行业龙头老大张德君，以前年轻时生了个智力障碍的亲生子后就得了不育的毛病，家里的生意也经营不善到了破产边缘。正当山穷水尽的时候，遇到一个据说是高人的算命大师，指点他收养了一个孩子，之后就开始转运了，生意越做越大，从那以后这个张德君就特别迷信。但奇怪的是他也不提防着养子，养子长大后毫无芥蒂地让他在幕后参与管理家里的生意，只是极少让这个养子露面。最近张德君见人总是笑嘻嘻的，大家猜他是人逢喜事精神爽。他虽然已经不能生育，但他那智障儿子算岁数也到了可以结婚的年纪，上头不好使指不定下头还能用，他家这情况也不好风光大办婚礼，大概是偷偷给亲儿子相了门婚事，现在可能是准备要抱上孙子了。

林彦俊突然想起尤长靖那张“重金求子”的非法小广告。

“本人静静，25岁，肤白靓丽，可爱性感，嫁入富商家庭，丈夫为家中独子，因先天疾病无法生育，雄厚资产无人继承……”

仔细品一品，搞不好这上面写的都是真事，crazy！

正在这时张德君手机响了，他走到林彦俊这边的露台接电话，林彦俊隐隐约约听到他跟电话那边的人交代了几句，提到了好几次“静静”这个名字。

想什么来什么，这也太巧了！林彦俊拼命告诉自己这只是因为他太想找到尤长靖而产生的臆想，但还是忍不住往那上面去猜测。

他举着酒杯去和张德君敬酒攀谈，期盼能够从他嘴里撬出些什么有效信息。

张德君明显是个颜控，很吃林彦俊这一款，夸他年轻有为，还连连惋惜自己没有女儿，不然一定要抢先一步招了林彦俊当女婿。两个人从经济形势行业前景一直聊到家常小事，林彦俊开始满嘴跑火车。

“说来惭愧，我爱人现在怀孕四个月了，身体经常不舒服，我这个做丈夫的毫无办法，很是心疼。”

张德君明显想到什么事，红光满面地笑了：“是这样的，怀孕生子的过程着实辛苦，需要人宠着哄着，会比平时娇气得多。你得空要多陪陪她，多照顾多分担些。”他顿了顿，又拍拍林彦俊的肩膀说道：“小林总喜得贵子的时候请务必知会我一声，说不定咱们两家可以结个娃娃亲。”

这算是明确暗示自己快要抱孙子了，林彦俊挑了挑眉爽快表示一定一定。

结束宴会后，林彦俊立即联系了一个s市富二代圈的好朋友，请他帮忙找私家侦探事务所拍张德君儿子儿媳的照片。

朋友好奇问道：“张德君家这点事情有什么好调查的，不就是他那智障儿子娶了个老婆准备要生娃吗？”

林彦俊敷衍答道：“想看看他儿媳妇美不美。”

朋友十分惊讶，“林彦俊原来你爱好人妻啊真是看不出来！”他顿了顿又说道：“不对，不会是他儿媳妇绿了你吧？那是你前对象？”

林彦俊意味深长地笑了：“搞不好是我对象绿了他儿子。”

S市分公司的新业务进展得很顺利，林彦俊在这边也没能待多久就回总公司了，但他还是经常关心朋友那边私家侦探的进展，让人始料未及的是大半个月过去了，那边竟然还是没有拍到人。

一个月后朋友打电话过来，刚接通就大声嚷嚷。

“林彦俊你的眼光真是绝了，那肯定是个绝世大美女我跟你说，守了一个多月愣是没拍到人，这得是有多美啊，天天藏在家里不给出来，我都要怀疑张德君他儿子娶了个会隐身的仙女了！”

“……也不一定是个女的。”林彦俊无语地发现原来自己一开始就交代错重点，让那边误以为要拍到个年轻美女。

“什么意思，难道还能是个男的？”

林彦俊没回答他，请朋友让侦探那边把有拍到人的照片通通发过来。

看到尤长靖的那一霎那他几乎表情管理失控，上天安排的巧合再一次发生，他俩不愧是天生一对。狂喜涌上心头，林彦俊恨不得当场跳支舞庆祝。

照片里尤长靖穿着厚厚的长款羽绒服，他圆润了点，小脸肉肉的埋在围巾里，手里牵着一个肥头大耳、身材比他高壮得多的年轻男子，看着嘴歪眼斜一脸傻相，应该就是张德君的那个智障亲生子。

林彦俊把尤长靖圈出来，发过去给朋友问这是谁，那边很快就回了消息。

“这是张德君的养子张劲，江湖人称大劲哥，一年半前刚从国外留学回来。你别看他极少露面，做起方案审起合同来那叫一个滴水不漏，是张德君的得力助手。”

林彦俊只觉两眼一黑：“老天野啊！这个小可爱你们喊他‘大劲哥’？！你们没有心！”

朋友：“？”

林彦俊很快搞到尤长靖的私人手机号和住址，他并没有和张德君夫妇一起住，而是和张德君的智障儿子张小明住在s市的一套江景别墅里，俨然是一对分家出去的小夫妻。

刺激，太刺激了！林彦俊想，原来重金求子真的是真的，尤长靖真的是个有夫之夫，自己真的当了小三，这真的是个偷情文学！


	7. Chapter 7

林彦俊决定去见尤长靖的那一天，s市下起了纷纷扬扬的雪花，地上有一层薄薄的积雪，他举起手机在尤长靖住处大门前拍了张自拍，发给尤长靖并附文：“宝贝，出来看雪。”

过了很久里面才传来动静，一个裹着黑色羽绒服的人影走了出来。

尤长靖打开大门，像小鸟一样扎进林彦俊张开双臂的怀抱里。

“你怎么又找到我了啊。”那语气惊喜又委屈，生气又感动，轻快又感伤。

“没想到吧，是不是很浪漫？”

尤长靖依偎在林彦俊怀里，仰着头伸手帮他拨弄掉头发上沾着的雪花，“浪漫个鬼啦，你的大脸照吓死我了，图文严重不符，差评。”

“是诶，应该改成‘宝贝，出来看帅哥’。”林彦俊目不转睛地盯着尤长靖的脸看，他尤其喜欢这一刻的尤长靖，他仰着脸帮自己弄头发的时候，神情特别专注，眼睛很圆很亮，爱心唇微微张开露出兔牙，这时候的他是完完全全属于林彦俊的温柔体贴小男友。

“你很臭屁咧。”

“不请我进去坐坐吗。”

因为一直以来尤长靖都很乖巧听话，并且他知道自己身体特殊，从不敢与别的什么人过分亲近，所以张德君对尤长靖特别放心，不会太插手他的生活，别墅里平时都只有尤长靖、张小明和尤长靖请来照顾张小明的保姆。

进了玄关走进客厅里，张小明坐在沙发上喊人：“大-劲-哥-哥-”他因为智力残疾的关系说话大舌头，一字一顿的。

“你好，我是你大劲哥哥孩子他爸。”

尤长靖锤了林彦俊一下：“你欺负他干嘛啦。”

张小明简单的脑瓜子显然无法解析林彦俊那句话的含义，他也不奇怪家里来了陌生人，那么一个大个子像小孩子一样傻笑着，看着尤长靖想让他继续陪自己看小猪佩奇。

尤长靖也像哄小孩一样，慢声细语地跟他讲话：“小明自己看好吗，哥哥有事。”

张小明这个人还算好糊弄，也不缠着尤长靖，转过头看电视了。

尤长靖拉着林彦俊上楼后，进了自己的卧室锁上门，刚转过身来就被林彦俊紧紧地抱住了。

房间里暖融融的，林彦俊把尤长靖抱着坐在自己腿上接吻，可能因为怀孕的关系他圆润了好多，沉甸甸软绵绵的，抱起来有一种充实的幸福感。林彦俊先捏捏他的脸颊肉和下巴肉，又捏捏他的胸肉和腰肉，然后颤抖着手隔住衣服摸他已经显怀的肚子。“难受吗？”

“一开始会反胃，现在好很多了，我都长胖了诶。”

尤长靖搂住他的脖子，“林彦俊，你是来找我偷情的吗？”

“我是来找你结婚的。”林彦俊从口袋里掏出一个首饰盒，打开来里面是一对男式婚戒。“一开始发现你又消失，我恨不得把你抓回去囚禁起来，只看着我，成为我的所有物。但真正找到你的时候，看到你照片的刹那我心里软得不行，我觉得什么都无所谓了，只要你过得好。我刚刚就在想，我唯一能够确定是我们彼此相爱，除此之外我好像对你的事情一无所知诶，就像你说的那样，我是什么都不懂啦。所以我觉得，我应该先等到你愿意跟我分享你的心事，而不是拿着戒指逼你做决定。”

“我也想和你在一起啊。”尤长靖的眼眶湿润了。

林彦俊亲亲他的眼皮痣，“宝贝你不用为难，我想过了，如果你愿意跟我走，我们就去结婚。如果你不愿意，我们就一直偷情。不管怎么样，我们都会在一起。”

“林彦俊你知道吗，其实刚离开我就后悔了。我在心里跟自己讲，如果你还能找到我，那就是命运的安排，我会不顾一切跟你走。” 尤长靖拿过戒指，给林彦俊无名指戴上，又让林彦俊给自己戴上，两个人十指紧扣。“好了，现在我属于你啦。”

“笨蛋，应该是我属于你。”

林颜俊小心护住尤长进的腰腹，把他推倒在大床上接吻，唇舌交缠产生的酥麻悸动美妙无比，手也开始不老实地乱摸。小可爱尝起来的口感好像变了，以前是甜心味的兔子，现在是奶香味的兔子，胸和屁股的手感更好了，滑滑嫩嫩的，让人忍不住一直揉一直亲。尤长进被揉捏得皮肤泛起微微的粉红色，身体小幅度地扭动，好像比他更动情，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，偷偷拿下体去蹭他的大腿。

“宝贝慢一点。”林颜俊脱掉他的裤子，在他腿心摸到一手湿滑。“怎么比之前更馋了，小馋兔。”

“好想你，有时候睡不着就一直想。”尤长进脸红红的，像是想起了什么害羞的场面。

“宝宝用哪里想我？脸变得很红诶，是不是干了什么坏事哦。”林颜俊有点明知故问的，那语气充满了情色的引诱和挑逗。

尤长进忍不住做给他看，双腿曲起大张着，一只手绕过挺起的肚皮去撸动玉茎，另一只手羞怯地伸到下面去轻轻拨开花唇，揉弄水光淋漓的花蒂和穴缝。“啊…嗯……不敢、不敢伸进去，就碰碰外面……”

林颜俊在那一瞬间几乎就忍不住要提枪而上了，但还是咬着牙继续爱抚尤长进胸前的小奶包，不动声色地盯着他玩自己下面。

他真的特别喜欢看尤长进动情的样子，整个人简直像个煮熟的汤圆一样软绵绵黏糊糊，里面的馅儿是流心的，仿佛随便一压就能流出甜腻粘稠的汁液，让人尝不够，恨不得把他整个吞吃入腹。

“啊…啊…”尤长进顶着林颜俊仿佛化成实体一般的强烈目光玩弄自己，虽然害羞得不得了，身体却更有感觉。微微鼓起的胸部被林颜俊揉弄的胀胀热热的，变硬挺立的乳尖陷入手指缝中被夹弄拉扯。玉茎随着自己的套弄前面流出液体，下面也满是水光，花蒂凸起从花唇间探了头，肉穴口变成嫣红的颜色，水多得顺着手指滴下来，整只白嫩手掌湿淋淋的。

尤长进把自己玩得情欲高涨，嘴唇微张喘着热气，整个身体变成诱人的粉红色。下体传来的一阵阵酥麻让他腰都软了，却还是忍不住挺着显怀的肚子，有点艰难地上下扭动屁股迎合手部的动作，寻求更强烈更刺激的快感。

“宝宝，我想看你高潮。”林颜俊含着他的耳垂吮吸舔弄，在他耳边轻声诱惑。

“嗯…唔…太过了…不要…啊”尤长进嘴上说着不要，自己手上的动作却猛地加快，仿佛身体不听从主人意志，懂得自己去寻求快乐了一样。腿间整个花唇都被他弄得剧烈颤抖，花蒂被摁进去又挤出来，玩得充血胀大变硬，跟他前面的玉茎一样布满了敏感带，被嫩白的手指抚弄着持续产生酥麻火热的快感传导到花穴内里，穴心深处像含了一汪温泉一样酸胀灼热。

“呜呜…到了…”尤长进抓紧玉茎猛地一摁花蒂，带着哭腔喊出来，他并拢双腿往身体一侧倒去，身子弓起蜷成一团。林颜俊不让他缩起来，强硬地掰开他的双腿去看他的腿心，痉挛的腿根被展露出来，玉茎射出精液喷在鼓起的圆肚皮上，花唇大张着战栗不止，湿润的花缝一抖一抖地张合抽搐，嫣红穴肉剧烈绞紧，清亮水液汩汩流出。

林颜俊温柔地含住花唇，伸出舌头舔进花缝，安抚紧绷着还未完全放松的穴肉，尤长进后知后觉自己在他面前自慰到高潮流水，羞耻得咬着手指抱着肚子哼哼唧唧地撒娇。舔了一会儿高潮的余韵过去，火热的唇舌又弄得他空虚起来。“嗯…唔…不要、不要舌头…”

林颜俊闻言伸了两根手指进去，立刻被空虚已久的穴壁缠上来，肉道里面紧致得寸步难行。

“呜呜…手指、手指也不要…”尤长进哭着拒绝。

“宝贝想要什么？”

尤长进说不出口，手掌往林颜俊早已撑起帐篷的下身探去，被残忍地拒绝：“不可以，会伤到小崽子。”

“不会的，你轻一点慢一点……”尤长进生怕吃不到，隔着裤子摸着林颜俊的巨大，不顾羞耻地求他：“老公这里好硬啊，真的不进来吗？里面都湿了诶……”

林颜俊自己也难耐得很：“真的那么想要哦？”

“想要……”

“小馋兔。”

林颜俊拉开裤子拉链，涨大的性器立即弹了出来，他把肉棒塞到尤长进白嫩的手心，“自己吃下去，觉得难受要马上停下来。”

尤长进叉开双腿靠着床头躺着，一手托着肚子，一手扶着性器怒张的头部对准花缝捅了进去，内部嫣红的嫩肉立即夹道欢迎，像一张泛着水光的小嘴吮紧了这个闯进来的大东西。

他腰臀蹭着床单慢吞吞地往下挪动，一点一点地把大肉棒吃进穴里，在顶到某个深度后停住了，屁股轻轻晃了晃令肉穴被撑满的感觉更加鲜明，这睽违已久的饱胀感令他舒服地喟叹出声。

林颜俊看着自己小半截还露在外面的性器，无奈地深深叹了口气，开始抽动起来。

慢也有慢的好处，林颜俊一边控制住自己浅浅地插穴，一边捏弄他挺立着的樱粉色乳头和微微胀起的乳肉，动作温柔无比，让尤长进觉得他是真的很喜欢自己。

两个人渐入佳境，交合声和水声渐渐响了起来，蓦然令人羞耻地想起这是在张家的别墅，他们两个背着张德君和他那个智障的亲生子在偷情，这禁忌的感觉令情欲的刺激更上一层楼。尤长进感受着彼此的契合，觉得这个世界上再也没有谁能够带给自己这样的快乐和愉悦，从身体到心灵都被照顾得舒适妥帖，抬头再看到林颜俊帅得人神共愤的脸，更是喜欢得不得了，张着嘴娇娇地发出哼哼唧唧的声音，伸出手要他俯下身来和自己亲亲。

“宝宝别撒娇了，要忍不住想狠狠干你了……”林颜俊忍得很辛苦，肩背上结实的肌肉都绷紧了。尤长进这个人，脸看起来完全是个小可爱，身形比自己矮了一截，被叫宝宝也没有违和感，现在肚子里却揣了个更小的宝宝，大敞着腿挺着肚子躺在自己身下，用柔嫩狭小的花穴接纳粗长狰狞的大家伙，花唇被顶得张开娇软无力地含着肉棒，这画面光是看着就让林颜俊血脉偾张，无法克制地想在他身上纵情声色，缠绵不休。

“唔…嗯…不可以…啊哈…有崽崽在里面…”尤长进很委屈，觉得自己没做什么，他不知道自己的漂亮眼睛盯着人看就是在撒娇，张着爱心嘴露出兔牙也是在撒娇，就连奶乎乎的软糯音色都是在撒娇。

林颜俊害怕控制不住自己，也怕时间太长累着尤长进，他干脆撸动玉茎，揉弄起敏感的花蒂，加快了抽插的速度，想着来个速战速决。

这时候门外突然传来一阵嘈杂的脚步声，那声音慢慢地由远及近，最后停在门前，紧接着一阵拍门声响起。

“大-劲-哥-哥，大-劲-哥-哥-”张小明大着舌头吐字用力语速迟缓的叫着尤长进。

张小明比尤长进小三岁，两个人小时候一起长大，在尤长进心里张小明就是他的弟弟。虽然张小明啥也不懂，但毕竟是个大活人站在门外，说不定还能听见房间里面不同寻常的动静，此刻被弟弟在门外叫着，尤长进又羞耻又害怕，下面也紧张得不由自主地绞紧了。

“啊…林、林颜俊…停下…被听到…”

“让他听，唔…宝宝里面好紧好湿…”

可恶的林颜俊都这个时候了，还一点停下来的意思也没有，反而因为他肉道的紧缩而更加激动地快速挺胯抽插个不停，弄得他穴心里又酸又胀，猛地涌出一波爱液，无法抵挡地叫出声音。

尤长进紧紧地用手掌捂住了嘴吧，露出一双明亮的大眼睛瞪着林颜俊，他以为自己的眼神很凶狠，实际上却因为春情勃发而显得含情带水娇羞迷离的，又纯又欲饱含着对性爱快意的流露，看得林颜俊下面更硬，动作更快。

私密事情将要暴露于人前的羞耻感和危机感让尤长进对肉体快乐的感知更加敏锐，穴心里逐渐升腾的灼人热意和令人难耐的酥麻酸痒让他不管不顾地渴望高潮尽快降临，甚至抱着肚子扭着屁股往下蹭希望肉棒撞得更深。幸亏林颜俊还留着一丝理智，摁住他的腿根不让他乱动，否则那根粗长性器如果尽数没入贪吃的小穴里的话，对现在揣着崽崽的他来说可能还是会有些难受。

“宝贝别乱扭了，要到了吗？”

“老公、老公…到了…”尤长进只觉得堆积如山的快感到了顶峰，像烟花一样在此时一片空白的脑海中炸开，全身洋溢在极致的快乐之中。他整个身体软得好像要马上融化成一滩春水，唯一剩余的力气都集中在下面那个拼命绞缩的地方，穴道内连连抽搐痉挛，媚肉层层吸附交缠。林颜俊咬着牙猛地抽出性器，一股春潮立即像小喷泉似的涌了出来。

林颜俊粗喘着在尤长进的肚子上方撸动性器，脑子里回味着他高潮时花穴里吮吸夹缠带来的快感，目光死死盯着他高潮中流露出脆弱神情的潮红脸蛋，手里快速撸出了大量浓稠的精液，全都喷在尤长进圆圆的白肚皮上。

门外此时早已经没有了动静，想必张小明是被保姆拉走了。


	8. Chapter 8

房间里，尤长靖一脸餍足的摊开四肢靠在大床上，像几个月没吃饱饭后突然来了一顿山珍海味，连头发丝都散发着欲望得到满足后的慵懒惬意，任由林彦俊给他清理身上的一片狼藉。

林彦俊看着他这老大爷酒饱饭足后葛优瘫的姿势和神情，一边给他捏捏腿一边逗他：“大劲哥大劲哥，小弟的服务还满意吗？”

尤长靖舒服地哼哼几声摆摆手：“马马虎虎了啦。”

“下次还点我好不好吼，上门服务随叫随到。”

“那你下次要爬窗户进来了哦，毕竟我们是在偷情诶。”

“都可以，但是要给点好处。”

“这个够不够啦。”尤长靖把手机在他面前晃一晃。

“我以为你删掉了！”林彦俊十分惊喜，是那张他一直存着的尤长靖的照片，“把这个照片send给我吧，私人珍藏。”

照片刚刚发送完，一阵消息提示音突然响了起来，尤长靖点开应用一看，大惊失色：“我妈来了！”

“你妈？”林彦俊猜他说的是张德君老婆，对于他这么自然地喊妈皱了皱眉头。

“我妈真的来了！你快躲进衣帽间，别出声。”尤长靖推着林彦俊进去房间的衣帽间。

“怕什么，正好我们现在就出去跟他们摊牌。”林彦俊顿时像个出水的河豚一样鼓足了气，一副马上要带着尤长靖冲破封建大家长包办婚姻牢笼的勇猛样子。

“现在不是时候，等下我回来慢慢跟你说，你在里面别出声就行了。”尤长靖说完就关上了衣帽间的门。

林彦俊心想这真的是货真价实的偷情，躲衣帽间的桥段都出来了，有点刺激！

外面模模糊糊地传来楼下客厅里尤长靖大声喊妈的声音，夹杂着张小明拖长了调的说话声，还有一个女声听不清楚在说什么，但说话的key高得和尤长靖如出一辙，嗓门大小也简直像是亲生的。

不一会儿尤长靖回来了，他打开门喊：“情夫，警报解除，快出来！”

林彦俊因为衣服被弄得有些脏和皱了，干脆在衣帽间里找了一套看起来大一点的休闲装穿上，脚踝那里露了一大截出来。

尤长靖看到林彦俊吃了一惊：“你怎么穿我衣服呀？”

林彦俊坏笑着揽着他的腰大摇大摆地走出房门，“既然要追求刺激，那就贯彻到底咯。”

“你好骚啊鹅鹅鹅～”

下了楼来到餐厅，餐桌上摆满了好吃的，都是尤长靖喜欢的菜色，张小明已经坐在那里啃猪蹄了。

“我妈送来的，她做菜手艺特别好。”

林彦俊坐在餐桌前感叹：“所以现在我是要穿着你的衣服在你家里偷吃张家人给你做的营养餐诶，这也太刺激了！”

“大-劲-哥-哥-”张小明把一盅汤推到尤长靖面前，意思是给他喝。

林彦俊看着这场景觉得心里又酸又涩的，“尤长靖，如果你跟我走的话，我可能没办法短时间内学会这么多菜做给你吃，只能委屈你先吃保姆做的……”

“你说什么呢。”尤长靖轻锤了他一下，“你是不是觉得我和张家人关系这么好，很奇怪。”

“我还以为你在张家的地位是…是——”

“童养媳？还是‘小白菜地里黄，弟弟吃面我喝汤’的那种是吗。”

“电视里都是这么演的……”

“其实他们对我很好，就是我养父是真的很迷信。”

“我从有记忆开始，就住在福利院，因为我身体的原因，刚出生就被遗弃了”尤长靖轻叹了一口气，“身边有健康的小朋友一个个被领走，但是一直没有人愿意领养我，那时候我就意识到了自己和别人的不同，我很伤心。”

“后来大概是幼儿园的时候，张家夫妇来了，问我愿不愿意跟他们走，我高兴极了，也特别珍惜，想着去了他们家里一定要好好表现，做全世界最乖最听话的小孩。”

“我的养父养母很好，小明也很好，甚至因为我机灵嘴甜的关系，他们会更偏爱我。即使后来我得知他们领养我是因为所谓算命大师指点，我也不觉得这有什么影响。”

“高三那个时候，我的养父养母做了一个决定，他们想让我以后接手张氏集团，问我愿不愿意把名字改成‘张劲’，然后去国外念书。我那个时候正好因为和你谈恋爱的事情烦恼得不行，我太喜欢你了，我希望在你心里的我一定要是最好的，绝对不能让你发现我身体的缺陷，所以，我选择了逃避。”

“养父养母从小就特别注意教育我保护好自己，不做冒险的事情，比养一般孩子要操心得多，他们生怕我身体的特殊会被别人作为把柄来威胁我伤害我。我回国的时候，和小明都到了可以成家的年纪，之前那个算命大师又突然冒出来跟我养父胡扯瞎掰，说我和小明是天定姻缘，我俩在一起能逢凶化吉安康长寿，更能令家族气运昌隆福祚绵延，要是能生出孩子，还会是人中龙凤。我养父因为之前的经历特别相信这个大师，就和我商量说希望我能和小明在一起，看看能不能先生个孩子，然后让我在张氏正式露脸做高管，几年以后完全接手张氏，这样一来我事业、孩子、家庭都有了，还永远不会被人发现我身体的秘密，他觉得这个主意很不错。”

“Crazy Man！”林彦俊评价道。

“是吧！我养母听了这个话也特别震惊，骂他不是人，怎么会有这么变态的想法，从小当兄弟养的这一来不是乱伦嘛。养母让我别听养父的话，遵从自己内心，男的也好女的也好，一定要找到喜欢的人在一起。当时我却有点钻牛角尖，觉得因为他们我才能健康快乐地成长，没有他们就没有如今的我，我由于身体原因本来就打算不成家自己过一辈子，如果那是我养父的心愿，那我大可以满足他。但我毕竟是把小明当弟弟，他因为智力残疾像个牙牙学语的小朋友，我怎么可能和他上床，所以就在网上偷偷雇人发了重金求子的小广告，没想到这都能被你看到，找到了我。”

林彦俊得意洋洋地露出酒窝：“所以那个神棍水平不行诶，我和你才是真正的天定姻缘。”

尤长靖伸手戳他酒窝玩，“我也没想到，和你那一次……就有崽崽了，其实我也没和他们聊过崽崽是怎么来的，他们就自动以为是小明的了。我养母简直被震撼到了，生气得不行，差点要离婚回娘家眼不见心不烦。但是她看我难受，又担心得很，隔天就要做好吃的送过来，一进门看见我和小明火又冒上来了，每次都是丢下东西就骂骂咧咧地走了，一秒都不想多待。”

林彦俊说道：“尤长靖你有在善良的，你养父嘴上说是为你，但你有没有想过，或许他也是怀着私心，让你和小明有一个他的亲生孙子，张氏将来到你手上，又到他亲生孙子手上，始终还是他老张家的产业，算盘打得挺响。”

“这个我当然想过，但是我觉得张氏集团是他一手创立的，想传给自己的后代也无可厚非吧，说实话虽然张小明智力残疾，但只要生殖系统正常，以张家的财力，想要亲孙子的话出国做个代孕也简单，如果他们决定这么做，我即使接手了张氏，也愿意只是暂时帮忙管理，将来会交回到他们的亲孙子手上。”

“尤长靖你放心吼，崽崽跟我回去继承林氏，绝对不会差！我们也是大户人家。”

“哈哈哈你在乱说什么啦。其实我有崽崽以后就觉得自己当时想得太天真了，以前我觉得满足我养父的愿望和要求就是在报答他的养育之恩，但现在我知道这样不对，这绝不是真正的对他好报答他，而且也不是长久之计，就算你不来找我，可能崽崽生下来以后我也要去找你了。”

“说得对吼，而且我们的小孩绝对颜值超高，一看就不是老张家的亲孙子。”

“你好自恋！”尤长靖笑着捶林彦俊肩膀。

林彦俊摁住他后脑勺把他拉过来接吻，亲到一半被张小明看到呜哇呜哇地喊，他以为他哥被欺负了，“不-要-咬-大-劲-哥-哥-”

“什么大劲哥哥，明明是我的静静小可爱。”林彦俊低声嘟囔，“你这个名字不ok哦。”

“有什么不ok的啦，我弟是小明我当然是大劲啊，大劲哥多帅啊，一听就知道是个猛男，和我的长相很符合诶。”

林彦俊乐了，“尤长靖你确定你的长相是猛男？我看是猛男最爱吧，比如我，就特别喜欢。”

“闭嘴！”尤长靖朝他亮了亮小拳头，“我拳头要飞过去了噢！”

“对不起，对不起大劲哥！小弟错了。”

“开除！”

“开除是不是，不好意思不好意思。”


	9. Chapter 9

今年过年，往常在a市家里待到假期结束的林彦俊才初三就要急匆匆出门前往s市，林妈妈问他去干嘛，他说自己要去黑暗城堡打败恶龙救出美丽的公主，然后把公主带回来结婚。

林妈妈嗤笑一声，“可别是去什么有夫之妇家里偷情，还和人家搞出人命来。”

林彦俊心虚干笑，偷情确实是偷情了，搞出了人命也是真的。林妹妹嚷嚷道：“哥！我都有男朋友了，你也抓紧找找，别惦记着那什么校园初恋了，说不定人家孩子都有啦”

林彦俊不屑地冷哼一声，心想你知道个啥，初恋是哥的孩子也是哥的，你就是个弟弟！

来到s市张家大宅，林彦俊下了车紧张地在大门口深呼吸了一会儿，才摁响可视门铃。

不一会儿张德君亲自出来迎接，看见林彦俊手里提着大包小包的礼品，还以为他是来拜年的，“小林总客气了，拜年还带这么多东西来……”

林彦俊露出一口白牙，笑得比阳光还灿烂：“张总你好，叨扰了，我是来上门提亲的。”

张家客厅里，林彦俊和尤长靖端端正正地坐在沙发上，对面是张德君夫妇。

张德君黑着一张脸沉声问道：“说说吧，怎么回事？”

张夫人捶了他一下：“你凶什么凶，吓着孩子了。”又转头和颜悦色地对林彦俊说：“彦俊你别怕啊，阿姨给你撑腰。”

实际上，林彦俊从进门那一刻就让张夫人眼前一亮，这孩子又高又帅，笑起来两个酒窝迷死人，现在和自家可爱的靖靖坐在一起，别提多般配了，让她忍不住一再盯着瞧，脸上露出和蔼的微笑。

林彦俊说道：“张总，对不起，靖靖的孩子是我的。我们在高中时期谈过一段恋爱，是彼此的初恋，不久前机缘巧合重逢，因为发现还深爱着对方，所以决定在一起了。”

张夫人拍手大笑：“哈哈哈！我就说嘛！我们靖靖这么可爱，就是要和彦俊这样的小帅哥在一起才对嘛。老张我早就说了你这包办婚姻绝对不成，那个算命神棍几句话轻飘飘不知真假，孩子的幸福却是一辈子的事情，跟不喜欢的人在一起怎么会幸福？”

尤长靖对张德君说道：“爸，小明在我心里永远是弟弟，我确实不可能对他产生亲情以外的情感。我原本计划是不成家自己过一辈子的，和小明当兄弟过着也一样，所以之前答应了您，能让您开心的事我很愿意去做。但是没想到我会和林彦俊重逢，他是我这辈子唯一想在一起的人，我不能再错过他，也不想再欺骗您。”

林彦俊拿出一份林氏集团和张氏集团战略合作协议提案，“张总，还记得在宴会聊天的时候，您说过要是有机会想招我当女婿，不知道现在这个话还算不算数，我和靖靖这辈子是彼此的唯一，我一定会对他好，这是我的诚意。”

张夫人拿过协议翻看，重重地拍了拍张德君肩膀，“我说老张啊，能跟林氏做亲家你还有啥不满足的，这可是林氏集团啊，还不快点答应！”

张德君想起宴会那次见面，心想算命大师说得可真对，饭可以乱吃话不能乱说，搞不好哪天就应验，这下真和林氏成亲家了。他脸色变了又变，重重地哼了一声，“先斩后奏孩子都有了，我还能怎么拦着？”

林彦俊没想到他们的摊牌过程这么顺利，竟然没有挨打，他都做好大过年的被打出大门打进医院的准备了，结果啥事没有。

“我都说了，我养父母其实人很好的，就是养父他有点迷信。”尤长靖说。

是真的很迷信，张德君后来又要了林彦俊的生辰八字，请算命大师算他俩的姻缘，结果正巧也是天作之合，他才正式同意两人的事情。

林彦俊顾及尤长靖的感受，暂时没让家里人见到尤长靖。足月之后尤长靖把孩子生了，林家人才第一次见到尤长靖这个传说中的“男儿媳”，还带了个粉雕玉琢的小崽子。林妈妈对尤长靖满意得不得了，夸他人又乖嘴又甜，比林彦俊和林妹妹都讨喜，已经超过他俩成为她最爱的小孩。

至于小崽子林彦俊跟家里说是代孕来的，结果基因真是骗不了人，越长大越能看出来就是林彦俊和尤长靖两个人的结合体。在林妈妈的逼问下林彦俊终于和她说了实情，林妈妈听完竟然哭了，感叹他俩真是绝美爱情，让林彦俊一定要一辈子对尤长靖好。


	10. Chapter 10

重逢后的第三个夏天，高中时期音乐社的社长C给林彦俊打电话，说要在a市办一次当年音乐社成员的聚会，问他去不去，林彦俊看了看时间合适，就答应了他。

聚会当天，一个冷面大帅哥抱着奶叽叽的小团子走进火锅店，还没落座就立刻吸引了音乐社一众人等的目光，大家陷入“昔别君未婚，儿女忽成行”的惊讶之中。

H夸张地大喊：“林彦俊，你啥时候背着我们结婚生娃了？！”

W感叹：“没想到彦俊是我们当中最先成家的。”

林彦俊得意挑眉：“缘分来了挡不住。”

大家都争先恐后地要抱小娃娃，只有F一个人哭丧着脸：“怎么会这个亚子，我的cp彻底be了。”

Z凑过去和F说小话：“你不觉得小娃娃长得像那个谁吗？”

F仔细看了看，恍然大悟：“真的是，我搞到替身爱情了？！”

林彦俊听到他们模模糊糊地说小话，不解地问：“什么替身？”

F一脸幽怨地盯着林彦俊：“你好渣……”

林彦俊不懂他在说什么屁话，无奈的耸了耸肩。

火锅汤底开始沸腾的时候，有个人踩着点提着一堆东西进来了。

“不好意思来晚啦！”是久违的软软糯糯的小奶音。

“——啊啊啊！”Z和W率先窜出来把白白嫩嫩的尤长靖抱在怀里rua个不停。

“长靖你这么多年去哪里了？我好想你啊！”

“跟兄弟们失联这么久你好狠的心！”

“对布叽惹——啊表rua我nian！”

林彦俊把尤长靖从两人的魔爪中解救下来，带着他坐在自己旁边，向大家介绍道：“尤长靖现在是我家属。”

众人听了虽然觉得惊讶，但怎么说呢，其实也在意料之中，毕竟当年他俩也算是被大家起哄得最多的cp之一。

尤长靖解释道：“我当年出国留学，因为一些原因换了号码，就和你们失去联系了。回国后机缘巧合遇到林彦俊，然后我们在一起了。”

F喜逐颜开：“我搞到真的了！”

C笑道：“小娃娃长得很像你俩。”

尤长靖有点心虚地说：“我们领养的”

他把刚才去母校附近打包的甜品分给大家，“这个好久没吃到了，还是记忆中的味道！”

大家虽然多年没见各忙各的，但此刻聚在一起，好像又回到了久别的青春时光，几个人仿佛有一百张嘴，吵吵闹闹没完没了。

C在席间提议：“趁现在我也说一下，母校社团的指导老师最近找到我，说咱们当年那届音乐社的水平绝无仅有，在学弟学妹的流传中几乎要成为传说了，老师跟我提议说能不能把大家再次集结起来，排一出音乐剧，在半个月后母校艺术节上作为优秀校友节目演出，让学弟学妹们再看看咱们当年的风采。大家有想法吗？”

大家纷纷表示可以，C望向林彦俊和尤长靖：“你俩有空参加吗？”

“尤长靖我们有空吗？”林彦俊笑着问尤长靖。

“当然有空。”尤长靖戳了戳林彦俊的酒窝：“林彦俊你傻笑什么，再忙你也得给我一起参加。”

林彦俊酒窝更深了：“好的，阿靖。”

众人掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩，纷纷表示这对小情侣闪瞎人眼的功力不减当年。

初夏的天气已经有些热了，林彦俊穿着白色衬衫，衣摆被风吹得飘扬起来，隐隐显露出骨感的身体线条，他上面几颗纽扣没扣，头发有点长了，不羁地散落在额前，像个不良少年。被他搂着的尤长靖穿着长袖T恤，袖子长得盖住手背，从里面萌萌地伸出来水葱一般白嫩的指尖，头发梳成乖乖模样，像个被不良少年挟持的三好学生。幸好现在是周末校园里没啥人，不然这格格不入的两人铁定得被大家盯着看。

林彦俊看着尤长靖把一根棒冰掰成两半，捏了捏他柔嫩的脸颊肉笑话他：“这么大了还吃棒冰。”

“什么呀！”尤长靖把一半棒冰塞他嘴里，“你没听见刚才便利店的老板娘说啥嘛，问我怎么那么用功，周末还来学校学习呢。”

“好的，你是00后，小鸟胃，80斤。”

“本来就是啊。”尤长靖嗔怪地锤了他一下。

母校的老师十分热情，借出学校的排练室给他们在周末排练节目。

“咱们宝刀未老风采不减嘛。”W看着录下来的排练视频说道。

C看着视频给大家纠正没做好的小地方。

“长靖唱歌一如既往地好听。”Z说道。

“没有了啦，我好久不唱都生疏啦。”尤长靖谦虚地说，Z想起以前读书时他的“恶行”，忍不住把他摁住挠痒痒：“长靖你好坏，以前考试老是说没怎么准备不太会写，结果成绩出来比我们都高。”

“咿呜呜不要弄我，那班长更过分，考了九十多分然后说‘我那题真的就差那么一点点，真的就是没有读到它’，十里八乡的人听了都变成柠檬精，攻击力大多了。”

C咳嗽一声正经道：“好了好了，现在大家的表演和对白部分都差不多了，歌唱的片段再单独练习几轮吧。”

尤长靖站在排练室中间唱歌，还没轮到的林彦俊在一旁靠墙坐下，盯着他的背影出神。

窗外有小鸟在树杈上跳来跳去，叽叽咕咕地叫着，声音清脆婉转，好像永远都这么无忧无虑。夏日的暖风夹杂着花树的清香一阵一阵地吹进来撩拨着感官，被阳光晒过的香气有些令人上头，像喝了手工酿制的果酒，是一种甜蜜的微醺感。

这么多年过去，小鸟来了又走，花儿开了又谢，少年长大成人，世事变迁不知多少，但总有那么一些珍贵温柔的东西留下来，一如既往，没有改变。

像以前一样，尤长靖每唱完一段，就要笑着转过头来，确定林彦俊是不是也在看他。

他笑弯了眼睛，像两汪小小的月亮，闪烁着亮晶晶的光芒，爱心唇俏皮张开，露出两颗可爱的兔牙。林彦俊被他的甜笑感染，也跟着他笑了起来。

相视而笑的画面被定格，时间拉长变成慢动作，每一帧每一秒，都是他们心动的痕迹。

——把经年别离都略过，跳到最后的镜头，特写你看向我。

“林彦俊今天可爱吗？”

“可恶。”

“你知道为什么是可恶吗？因为可爱不是长久之计。”

“可爱你是^^ 。”

正文完


	11. Chapter 11

校园番外

“哼哼！被我抓到了。”

尤长靖路过生活委员小a的座位，不动声色地站在她身后，突然把她桌上正在写的本子抽走。

“哎呀！”小a条件反射的伸手去抢没抢到，抬头一看是尤长靖，顿时不着急了，把笔一抛翘起二郎腿，痛心疾首道：“崽啊，爸爸们对你很失望，高中过去三分之一了，你和你的同班同学林彦俊认识了吗？”

“不认识不知道不用问。”尤长靖一脸嫌弃地翻看小a写的东西。他和林彦俊同班一年了，但基本没有说过话。林彦俊人长得帅，是学校里出名的帅哥，只是不爱出风头，好像整天活在自己的世界里，只和几个固定的朋友打交道，不热衷交际活动，即便这样，给他递情书的女孩子还是络绎不绝。

尤长靖是班上的文艺委员，也是学校音乐社的核心成员之一，各类校园活动上常常能见到他的身影，凭借可爱的脸蛋和动听的歌声出过不少风头，是学校里的红人，但让人想不通的是，给他递情书的女孩子寥寥无几，和他“称兄道弟”的女生倒是多得不行。更让人困扰的是，最近某些奇怪的女孩子总是想把他和林彦俊凑到一起，用她们的话来说叫做“磕cp”，这一切源于女生们私下搞的盐系男生和甜系男生评选，林彦俊和尤长靖分别获得最多票数，不知道是谁先说他俩一个制霸一个甜心在一起很般配，渐渐地就有一小撮人在暗戳戳嗑所谓的“长得俊cp”。

尤长靖举着手里的本子轻声读道：“林彦俊猛地一发力，把尤长靖推到墙边上，手臂撑在他脑袋旁边，两个人的身体几乎贴在一起，气氛暧昧得令尤长靖眼神躲闪脸颊通红。林彦俊扯着嘴角邪魅一笑，修长手指捏起尤长靖的下巴，用他低沉魅惑的声线说道：‘尤长靖，我对你一见钟情，结婚吗？’”

“这写的什么啊！把我写得好怂！”尤长靖满脸问号：“而且，哪有人第一次见面就提结婚的！”

“崽啊，你不懂。”小a唱道：“爱情来得太快就像龙卷风～”

“什么八字还没一撇的爱情啊，你们这些‘精神爸爸’真是贼心不死，早说了你嗑的cp是假的啦。”

小a还想反驳尤长靖，结果一抬头正好看见林彦俊值日回来进入教室，走到讲台上擦黑板，现在放学时间教室里已经没有几个人，小a将计就计，决定先让林彦俊和尤长靖认识一下。

“林彦俊！”小a大声喊道，看到擦完黑板的林彦俊闻声转头，她指了指旁边的尤长靖向他示意，“明天轮到他那组值日，你顺手帮忙在值日生那里改一下名字呗，谢谢啦！”

让人没想到的是，林彦俊听完后半天没反应，面无表情地和尤长靖大眼瞪小眼。

小a心里“咯噔”一下，林彦俊虽然帅但其实是有点凶的长相，一副不好相处的样子，自己让他帮个小忙难道还能惹他生气了？

“你好。”半晌后林彦俊终于开口，他向尤长靖点点头，“不好意思，我好像不太记得你的名字。”

“怎么会这样！”小a率先哀嚎。

“哈？真的假嘚！”尤长靖感觉自己受到了轻视。

他好歹凭借文艺特长算得上是学校里的红人之一，还是班级文艺委员，结果同班一年的同学不知道他的名字？crazy！

很好！你引起了我的注意。

尤长靖自己上去把值日生那栏名字给改了，写下“尤长靖”三个大字。

“长组。”林彦俊说。

“长靖……”尤长靖奶凶地瞪了他一眼，却看到他对自己笑了一下，露出两个酒窝。

嗯？林彦俊好像真的长得挺帅。

不知道是不是受到那群奇怪女同学的影响，尤长靖觉得自己目光所及之处看到林彦俊身影的情况多了起来，也前所未有地直观地感受到，林彦俊，是真的很受异性欢迎。

比如上体育课，尤长靖在打羽毛球，突然听到一阵女孩子的欢呼声，转头一看，原来是篮球场上的林彦俊投进了一个三分球。

比如课间去洗手间的路上，看到林彦俊在前面走着，身后不远处跟着几个女生，嘻嘻哈哈地盯着林彦俊，差点一起走进男厕所。

比如放学走出校门，空地上围着一小撮人，不知道有什么热闹可看，往人群里面一瞧，原来是校花在跟林彦俊表白。

“林彦俊，我觉得你和我还蛮般配的，你要不要和我谈个恋爱？”校花是个落落大方的美女，表白方式也很开门见山。

林彦俊毫不犹豫地拒绝道：“对不起，你不是我喜欢的类型。”

“你喜欢什么样的？我可以学。”

尤长靖一看这又是落花有意流水无情的老套戏码，不感兴趣地正要抬脚离去，突然人群中一个高个子男生把他往林彦俊的方向一推，高声喊道：“他喜欢尤长靖这样的！”

“啊——”尤长靖猝不及防被推了一下，身体失去平衡，往前扑进林彦俊的怀抱之中。

人群中一阵喧哗，全是女孩子在起哄。

尤长靖被林彦俊抱在怀里，手掌抵着他腹部结实的肌肉，整个人还懵圈着。林彦俊不动声色地一手搂腰一手托着他的屁股，脑海里的想法竟然是——身体很软，手感很棒，靠在自己胸前的栗色卷发脑袋也很可爱。

“你们围在这里干嘛！”教导主任的声音突然响起。

人群“哗”地一下作鸟兽散，尤长靖赶紧把林彦俊推开。

刚才把尤长靖推给林彦俊的高个子男生，同时也是音乐社成员的F跳出来解释道：“老师，尤长靖想邀请林彦俊加入学校音乐社，林彦俊不同意，差点吵起来了，我们都是来帮尤长靖劝林彦俊的。”

校花小D不愧是见过大场面的美女，此时一脸淡定地接过F的屁话：“是的老师，尤长靖还说作为加入音乐社的交换，可以在学习上帮助林彦俊提高成绩。”

尤长靖在老师眼里一向是全面发展的优等生，教导主任慈爱地拍了拍他的肩膀：“同学之间就应该互帮互助，你的想法很好。”接着他又对林彦俊说道：“课余参加文艺活动是好事，而且长靖可以帮助你学习，是一举两得的事情。这样吧，我跟你们班主任说把你们两个安排做同桌，要相亲相爱好好相处啊。”

教导主任说完乐呵呵地走了，F也立马跑得不见人影，留下校花、尤长靖、林彦俊三个人杵在原地。

“你……”校花指着尤长靖看向林彦俊，不知道该怎么问。

林彦俊一脸淡定地说道：“对不起，我喜欢可爱型的。”

“好吧，打扰了。”校花了然地点点头，果断离去。

遭受了无妄之灾的尤长靖还没缓过神来，呆呆地张着嘴露出兔牙。

林彦俊帮他把滑下来的书包肩带提上去，问道：“你住哪里，顺路一起回家吗？”

林彦俊和尤长靖家里为了他们读书都在学校附近置办了房子，离得还挺近，走路十来分钟就能到。

他俩并肩走着，尤长靖觉得现在这情况莫名其妙的，他跟林彦俊说道：“小F这个人最喜欢恶作剧，你别放在心上。”

林彦俊低声道：“其实他说的也对……”

“你说什么？”尤长靖没听清楚。

“我说我确实挺想进音乐社的。”

“那要会唱歌才行诶，我还没听过你唱歌。”

转眼间尤长靖住的小区到了，林彦俊说：“我送你进去。”

尤长靖住的小区绿化做得不错，有一处小园林景观，林彦俊指着里面的双人秋千对尤长靖说道：“去那里坐坐吗，我唱首歌你看看行不行。”

“怪怪的。”尤长靖说道。

结果刚才嘴里说着“怪怪的”尤长靖，在林彦俊晃悠起秋千的时候，还是非常自觉地挽住了他的手臂，林彦俊好像玩得很开心，把秋千荡得有点高，吓得尤长靖揽他揽得更紧了。

尤长靖软软地催促道：“好啦你快唱！”

林彦俊停下他晃悠秋千的动作，“尤长靖，我给你讲个笑话吧。有一天呢，有一个白气球跟一个黑气球走在路上，然后，白气球就把黑气球打了一下，黑气球就做了一件事情，它告白气球——亲爱的～爱上你～从那天起～甜蜜的很轻易……”

林彦俊唱了半首告白气球，一边唱一边用他自带眼线的眼睛和迷人的酒窝对着尤长靖放电，可惜尤长靖好像全然get不到，一看他的脸就“鹅鹅鹅”地笑，笑的时候还软得跟没骨头似的喜欢往别人身上倒，最后几乎整个人陷进林彦俊怀里。

“干嘛哦，我唱得不好吗。”

“不是不是，唱得很好，脸也很帅。”

“你这是看帅哥的反应吗？我还以为自己是搞笑艺人。”

“哎林彦俊，你很会诶，我听说你高中一年换了15个女朋友，是真的吗？”

“你很好奇这种流言的话，以后可以直接来问我，我会很确定地告诉你，是假的。”

林彦俊突然凑近了，上手揉捏尤长靖白嫩的脸颊肉，“但是，这个流言离谱得让我很不爽，必须小施惩戒。”

“不要、不要唔——”尤长靖想扯开林彦俊的手，可惜他用的力气比小猫咪大不了多少，看起来像抓着林彦俊的手臂摇晃着撒娇。

林彦俊见好就收，给他理了理弄乱的头发。

尤长靖想起了什么，开心地笑了起来，“现在这情况要是让小a看到，她不知道会怎么发疯诶。”

“为什么？”

“你肯定不知道，现在有一些奇怪的女生，特别喜欢把两个男的凑一对，她们希望我俩，嗯……在一起。”

“那我们要做同桌诶，你怕被误会吗？”

“她们爱怎么样就怎么样呀，反正我心里没鬼，君子坦荡荡。”

尤长靖话音未落，一阵高跟鞋蹬地的声音传来，他探头一看，是个打扮时髦身材微胖的中年妇女走进小区，面相看起来很和善。

“糟了！是我妈来看我。”

尤长靖一把牵起林彦俊的手，拉着他飞奔起来，躲进花圃的阴影里，直到看着妈妈走进单元门，才长出一口气。

林彦俊笑话他：“还说心里没鬼，你刚才窜得比兔子还快，不知道的人还以为你早恋怕被家长发现，拉着小男友的手逃跑。”

“你不懂，我妈跟那些女同学不一样，她知道我……她会想很多，总之很麻烦啦，最好不要给她看到。”

尤长靖想摆摆手，突然发现自己和林彦俊的手还在紧紧牵着，他举起来看了看，惊讶道：“林彦俊你手好大！”

“是你的手太小了。”

“快来比比看啦。”

尤长靖张开五指，白嫩的手掌贴上林彦俊的掌心。

林彦俊不动声色地掩饰去内心泛起的波澜，幸好他肤色不算白，不然脸红都要被轻易看出来了。

“尤长靖，你总是随便跟别人撒娇，然后自己又忘记。”

“什么呀，你在嗦什么？”

“你不记得了，军训的时候，有一个晚上我们坐在一起的，你也是这样硬要拉着我，手心贴手心比大小。”

“那时候我人都没记得几个呀，而且，我哪有撒娇！”

“怎么没有哦，你看你眼睛睁那么大，兔牙这么可爱，声音又那么嗲。”

“这些都是天生的啦！”

尤长靖板起脸来锤了林彦俊几下，企图展示他威猛的一面，林彦俊却一点都不怕他，也不反抗，哈哈哈笑着给他捶，尤长靖觉得更生气了。

突然间他想起了什么，质问林彦俊道：“你明明知道我，当时小a让你帮忙写我名字，你还说不记得吼！”

林彦俊心虚地干笑，“我就想逗一下你。”

“哼哼，你是不是偷偷关注我。”

“是的吼，有时候上课盯着你看，发现你低头偷吃东西。”

“没有！”尤长靖key很高地反驳。

“我是你的新同桌，你确定要说谎？”

林彦俊被尤长靖嗔怪地推了一下肩膀，宠溺又无奈地摇头笑笑：“尤长靖，以后我陪你一起偷吃吧。”

两个人走到单元门口，林彦俊从口袋里掏出一把奶糖，塞到尤长靖手里。

“给我这个干嘛？”

“看见你偷吃就去买了，不要一下子吃太多，吃完记得刷牙。”

尤长靖走进单元门里，突然又转过身来，看见林彦俊果然还没走，双手很酷地插在裤袋里，站在原地直勾勾地看着他，在落日的余晖中形成一个又高又帅令人心动的剪影。

尤长靖问：“你不说你想说的话吗？”

林彦俊笑得露出酒窝，“我想说什么？”

“算啦——反正来日方长。”尤长靖也笑得露出兔牙，“明天见，林彦俊。”

“明天见，尤长靖。”

番外完


End file.
